In Session FR
by NekoJilly
Summary: Traduction. Sherlock est de retour, mais son amitié avec John est endommagée et cela commence à avoir un impact sur leur travail – en dernier recours, ils sont adressés à un thérapeute de Scotland Yard spécialisé dans les relations au travail, mais n'est-il pas trop tard pour sauver leur amitié ?
1. Step 1: Admitting you need help

Titre: In Session FR

Auteur: TalksToSelf

Traducteur: NekoJilly

Série: Sherlock et son univers appartiennent à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss et la BBC.

* * *

**In Session**

Ce n'était certainement pas la première fois qu'ils se faisaient réprimander de la sorte, mais la perspective d'être appelé dans le bureau de Lestrade n'était jamais agréable. John évitait délibérément le regard de Sherlock en attendant l'Inspecteur et s'était volontairement assis dans un coin, sa jambe le faisant souffrir plus que jamais depuis le retour dramatique du détective deux mois plus tôt. Fait plutôt drôle – étant donné que c'était psychosomatique. Sherlock errait dans la pièce, renversant une des plantes en pot de Lestrade et en examinant la terre tellement il s'ennuyait. John combattit l'envie de lui crier dessus, de lui dire d'arrêter de jouer au con et de s'asseoir pour l'amour du ciel, mais il avait assez crié et juré pour la journée (et il n'était que 11 heures).

Un Lestrade fou de rage débarqua dans la pièce, claquant la porte derrière lui.

"Je viens de passer les vingt dernières minutes à essayer de calmer la femme de la victime à cause de vous deux !" siffla-t-il de colère, s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil en leur jetant un regard noir. "Qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense ?"

"Désolé ?" suggéra John, sachant à quel point cette excuse était faible, au mieux. Sherlock se contenta de faire claquer ses dents d'indignation – les parents éplorés n'avaient jamais été son fort.

"Ne t'avises même pas de commencer" l'avertit l'inspecteur d'un ton cassant. "C'est la cinquième fois en cinq semaines ! Sherlock, tu dois des excuses à Mme Larter, au minimum."

"Oh, je suis vraiment désolé que votre amant ait éliminé votre mari" sortit Sherlock d'un ton sarcastique. Mme Larter n'était pas dans la pièce en cet instant mais l'aurait-elle été, le détective se serait montré tout aussi impitoyable. Lestrade poussa un soupir.

"Je vais étudier la question, mais notre jugement initial reste valable pour le moment" dit-il d'un ton ferme. "Elle insiste toujours sur le fait que son amant était avec elle la nuit de la mort de son mari."

"_Bien sûr_ qu'elle lui fournit un alibi, espèce d'andouille…"

"Je maintiens que c'était un suicide" dit doucement John. Sherlock se retourna vers lui.

"Oh pour l'amour du ciel, ça va pas recommencer !" grogna-t-il. "Il a appris que sa femme le trompait, il a perdu son sang-froid, est parti faire un tour et n'est jamais revenu !' lança-t-il avec irritation. Il avait des preuves que le mari était allé trouver l'amant, mais personne n'était intéressé par un poil de chat roux et une tache de thé vert quand un homme gisait sans vie à la morgue. Personne ne l'écoutait ces derniers temps, peu importe à quel point ses déductions étaient justes, même si Scotland Yard avait fait des excuses publiques, que la presse avait rétracté toutes ses déclarations concernant son soi-disant "faux génie" et qu'une action en justice avait été déposée contre le Daily Mail pour diffamation – Sherlock avait perdu le pouvoir qu'il avait un jour détenu. Il n'avait plus aucune influence sur Scotland Yard. Il avait beau avoir blanchi son nom et prouvé qu'il n'était pas un génie du crime, il avait truqué sa propre mort – et cela le rendait indigne de confiance aux yeux du reste du monde.

"_Ou_ il a découvert que sa femme le trompait après vingt ans de mariage et, le cœur brisé, a décidé qu'il était temps d'en finir" rétorqua John.

"Ouais enfin, tu es obsédé par le suicide" répliqua-t-il avec désinvolture. Lestrade et John se figèrent tous deux, et Sherlock sut à leurs têtes qu'il avait dit quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû. La jambe du docteur tremblait légèrement dans son siège.

"Et à qui la faute ?" Le ton de John était doux mais légèrement venimeux. Lestrade fit courir sa main dans ses cheveux.

"Je ne peux plus le supporter, vous deux" dit-il en secouant la tête. "J'ai essayé de le tolérer et Dieu sait que j'ai fermé les yeux sur certaines choses plus de fois que je n'aurais dû mais, non… c'en est assez." John haussa un sourcil, il avait perdu assez de boulots dans sa jeunesse pour reconnaitre le discours du "vous êtes viré" quand il l'entendait, mais techniquement ils n'étaient pas employés à Scotland Yard – ils ne pouvaient donc pas être virés.

"Je ne veux pas faire ça mais… vous vous sautez à la gorge en permanence, et vous ne fonctionnez qu'en équipe. Le prend pas mal mon pote mais tu es vraiment insupportable sans le soutien de John" lui dit le détective. Sherlock haussa négligemment les épaules. "Et John, ton expertise médicale est toujours utile mais sérieusement, vous commencez à devenir une sacré responsabilité tous les deux."

"Si tu ne veux pas de notre aide, nous serons ravis de trouver un autre divertissement…" commença Sherlock d'un ton cinglant.

"Tais-toi Sherlock" grogna John – en partie parce que ce n'était pas un divertissement mais un travail – et un travail important avec ça (John savait que Sherlock en était conscient, il faisait juste l'imbécile pour le plaisir) – et en partie parce que merde, même lui savait la fermer quand il se faisait sévèrement réprimander.

"Nous VOULONS votre aide – à tous les deux. Ensemble. Mais vous ne travaillez plus 'ensemble' et franchement vous exercez une pression sur toute l'équipe." Lestrade croisa ses doigts sous ses lèvres, manie qu'il avait récupéré de Sherlock des années auparavant, tout en les observant tous les deux. John ayant l'air penaud et Sherlock faisant rouler une boule de poussière entre son pouce et son index.

"Ecoutez, je vais être aussi franc que possible: vous avez des problèmes."

"Ce bâtard a simulé sa propre mort – bien sûr que nous avons des problèmes" dit vivement John.

"Je t'ai déjà dit un nombre incalculable de fois pourquoi j'ai fait ce que j'ai fait, ce n'est guère de ma faute si tu ne sais pas accepter des excuses" répondit le détective, un soupçon de colère dans sa voix d'habitude si imperturbable.

"Tu ne t'excuses pas cela dit, tu expliques, tu rationalises et tu essayes de le justifier !"

"**ASSEZ** !" hurla Lestrade, cognant le bureau et récupérant l'attention des deux querelleurs. "Le fait est que si vous voulez tous les deux continuer à travailler en collaboration avec nous, nous allons devoir intervenir, avant que l'un d'entre vous ne tue l'autre ou, que Dieu nous vienne en aide, quelqu'un d'autre."

"S'il te plait, que ce soit Anderson" dit Sherlock.

"Je suis sérieux !" répliqua Lestrade avec exaspération.

"Tout comme moi !" soutint le brun.

"Je vais vous adresser à l'équipe des relations de travail de Scotland Yard" déclara Lestrade d'un ton sinistre.

"Non" dit rapidement Sherlock, avant que John n'ait le temps de répondre. "Pas de psychanalyse. Certainement pas. Je refuse."

"Sherlock…"

"J'ai dit non" grogna Sherlock.

"Dans ce cas vous ne me laissez pas le choix" déclara l'inspecteur dans un soupir. "Vous êtes tous les deux suspendus de tout travail en lien avec la police au Royaume-Uni jusqu'à ce que vous ayez complété cette thérapie."

"C'est du chantage !" dit le brun d'une voix rauque. "Tu ne peux pas…"

"Je peux et je vais le faire Sherlock. Hors de question de vous voir continuer à foutre en l'air toutes mes investigations. C'est moi qui risque ma peau à chaque fois et je suis déjà enfoncé jusqu'au cou dans le scandale que tu as laissé derrière toi." John ne pouvait qu'apprécier le ton de Lestrade, très peu de gens comprenaient que traiter avec Sherlock était souvent comme traiter avec un enfant gâté.

"Tu changeras d'avis" dit Sherlock tout à coup, un brin de suffisance faisant son apparition. "Tu vas te retrouver coincer. Tu auras besoin de moi. Comme toujours." Il sourit. "Tu vas tomber sur quelque chose d'inhabituel ou quelque chose que tu ne comprends pas et tu me demanderas de revenir."

"Sherlock" répondit Lestrade, les yeux désormais aussi acérés que des lames de rasoir. "Tu es parti _trois ans_, et sais-tu ce que nous avons fait ? Nous avons continué à vivre. Nous avons fait notre boulot. Nous avons attrapé les meurtriers, les trafiquants, les agresseurs et les petits délinquants. Alors oui, ça nous a pris probablement deux fois plus de temps qu'il n'en aurait fallu si tu avais été à portée de main, mais le fait est que tu n'es pas indispensable." John osa jeter un coup d'œil à Sherlock, et ne fut pas surpris de voir de la fureur dans ses yeux, du feu, du venin et une touche de peur. Les gens ne parlaient pas à Sherlock comme ça. Quelque part à l'intérieur de la coquille robotique et du cœur de glace, Sherlock était de toute évidence blessé par cette pensée. Qu'il n'était pas nécessaire, qu'il n'était pas permanent, que les gens pouvaient et allaient continuer leur vie sans lui. Comme avec tous les enfants, lorsqu'ils avaient besoin d'être réprimandés il fallait le faire fermement, sans ça ils ne le prenaient pas au sérieux.

"L'équipe est très douée, ils ont des thérapeutes qui s'occupent de toutes sortes de choses qui arrivent au sein de l'unité…" Lestrade continua comme s'il ne venait pas de blesser profondément Sherlock. "Ils vous fourniront quelqu'un à qui vous pourrez parler, pour voir si vous ne pouvez pas régler vos problèmes, ok ?" Il semblait presque sympathique.

"Je… pense que ce serait une bonne chose pour nous" dit éventuellement John. "Lestrade a raison… ça ne marche plus entre nous, peut être qu'une thérapie pourrait aider ? Ça vaut certainement le coup d'essayer…" Il s'interrompit maladroitement, parce que par expérience, admettre que vous aviez besoin d'aide était parfois le stade le plus dur – mais faire en sorte que Sherlock s'assoie et parle de sentiments n'allait vraiment pas être une partie de plaisir.

"Qu'en dis-tu Sherlock ?" demanda Lestrade.

"Eh bien, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais réellement le choix, pas vrai ?" répliqua Sherlock, irrité.

"Je vais leur envoyer un mail et leur faire savoir que vous allez participer, ils vous renverront une lettre avec l'heure et la date de votre premier rendez-vous" dit Lestrade en démarrant l'ordinateur. Sherlock avait toujours un air renfrogné.

"Assure-toi qu'ils envoient la mienne au domicile de mon frère" marmonna-t-il sombrement.

"Vous ne vivez toujours pas ensemble ?" Lestrade voulait juste faire la conversation, mais il avait touché une corde sensible.

"De toute évidence non" grogna le détective – c'était un point sensible pour lui. Sherlock ne s'était pas attendu à une fanfare ou un défilé le jour de son retour, il savait que John serait en colère, blessé, empli de chagrin et choqué, mais il ne s'était certainement pas attendu à ce que son meilleur ami lui interdise l'accès à leur appartement. Et peu importe à quel point Sherlock le harcelait, John restait catégorique sur ce point. Pour le moment tout du moins, le 221b était hors limites pour Sherlock, ce n'était plus chez lui désormais et il ne pouvait rentrer comme si rien ne s'était passé. Bien sûr, ça et le fait qu'il avait dû atterrir dans une des nombreuses chambres d'ami de Mycroft n'arrangeait en rien l'humeur du détective ces derniers temps. John ne flanchait pas devant les ronchonnements de son ancien meilleur ami, il restait sur ses positions sur ce coup.

"Tu sais, nous n'aurions pas besoin d'aller faire une thérapie si tu m'avais déjà pardonné" se plaint Sherlock alors que les deux se glissaient hors du bureau, laissant Lestrade taper leur mail.

"Ce n'est pas si facile et tu le sais." John fourra ses mains dans ses poches alors qu'il boitait sur sa jambe qui menaçait de lâcher à tout moment.

"Ça ne l'est jamais avec toi" murmura Sherlock, relevant son col. Il fit quelques pas en avant puis se retourna rapidement pour regarder John droit dans les yeux. L'ancien militaire avait effectué un sacrément bon travail à éviter ce regard, il n'allait pas se laisser manipuler par les yeux d'un homme mort – Sherlock avait une façon presque hypnotisante de regarder les gens et John savait que la meilleure façon de battre Sherlock à son propre jeu était tout simplement de ne pas jouer, mais il avait été pris au dépourvu et pour toute la durée de la phrase suivante de Sherlock, leurs yeux furent connectés.

"Puis-je rentrer à la maison John ?" supplia-t-il, ayant presque – _presque _– l'air désolé. John fit la grimace, pas seulement une petite moue du coin des lèvres, tout son visage était froncé, créant des rides qui lui donnaient l'air douloureusement plus vieux qu'il ne l'était réellement. John voulait revenir à ce qu'ils avaient autrefois, l'amitié la plus forte qu'il ait jamais connue, mais Sherlock était dangereux – John avait toujours su que Sherlock était dangereux, mais avant, à l'époque où il lui faisait confiance, le danger avait semblé nouveau et excitant, une aventure exaltante. Sans ce sentiment de confiance, l'aura menaçante qui émanait du détective semblait trop dangereuse, trop douloureuse, s'impliquer serait insensé. Le docteur ne pouvait laisser Sherlock revenir habiter dans leur appartement. Il avait envie de le voir bouder sur le canapé, ou découper les doigts d'un pauvre homme au nom de la science – mais il ne pouvait pas, en toute bonne conscience, inviter cet homme à revenir. Il y avait trop de douleur, trop de tragédie. John ne pouvait regarder Sherlock sans voir ses yeux sans vie, son sang sur le pavé.

Tout ceci se produisit durant la fraction de seconde où leurs yeux furent connectés. John détourna le regard, regardant le sol avant de dire doucement.

"Non, Sherlock." Le brun tourna les talons et s'éloigna, laissant John fixer son dos.

* * *

Et me voilà de retour après une trèèèèèès longue absence ^^

Cette histoire sera en 10 chapitres, j'essayerai de poster assez rapidement mais je suis pas mal occupée donc ne vous attendez pas à en avoir un tous les 3 jours xD

Bonne journée à tous et merci d'avoir lu :D


	2. Session Zero

John était déjà venu là auparavant.

Enfin, pas littéralement. L'actuel bâtiment de thérapie de Scotland Yard était de toute évidence neuf, empli de lumières vives et de tapis bon marché, mais il s'était déjà retrouvé dans cette situation, un nouveau thérapeute – sur le point de s'embarquer dans un voyage émotionnel chargé de confessions douloureuses et de luttes internes. Il détestait avoir à divulguer ses plus intimes pensées et sentiments à un parfait inconnu – mais il l'avait fait après l'Afghanistan, et il l'avait fait après la 'mort' de Sherlock. Il arriva une bonne quinzaine de minutes en avance, et déambula sans but dans le hall parsemé d'affiches sensées stimuler l'estime de soi à l'aide de slogans tels que: "_Parfois je fais semblant d'être normal, mais ça deviens ennuyeux, alors je redeviens moi !_" ou encore "_Pourquoi être comme tout le monde alors que vous êtes né pour SORTIR DU LOT !_" Il y avait des tracts dans de petites boites, donnant des conseils à propos du harcèlement sexuel sur le lieu de travail ("**Dire non: tout le monde a ce droit**.") et sur comment gérer le fait qu'une relation de travail se transforme en relation d'ordre sentimental (ironiquement intitulée "**Alors comme ça tu couches avec ton patron**…"). John secoua la tête et fourra ses mains dans ses poches.

La réceptionniste derrière le comptoir faisait de tous petits bruits, des bruits que la plupart des gens ne remarqueraient même pas: faire éclater sa bulle de chewing-gum, taper sur son clavier. Bruits qui commençaient à taper sur le dernier bon nerf de John. Il était anxieux. Une thérapie était pour le moins austère dans les meilleurs jours, mais là il s'agissait de Sherlock – Sherlock ne s'attardait pas sur les sentiments et les émotions, en parlait encore moins. Il n'arrivait pas à imaginer le brun se débrouiller dans cette situation. En parlant du loup, il était en retard. Enfin… pas en retard, juste pas en avance. John n'arrêtait pas de regarder sa montre, plus que dix minutes – toujours aucun signe du détective. Il parcourut distraitement les prospectus une fois de plus. Plus que cinq minutes – possible que Sherlock n'ait pas du tout l'intention de venir. Peut-être avait-il trouvé un moyen de revenir sur les affaires criminelles sans l'approbation de Lestrade ?

Sherlock arriva avec seulement quelques secondes d'avance ce qui, malgré ses inquiétudes initiales, soulagea grandement John qui évitait de ce fait l'étrange conversation d'avant-séance. Il n'avait pas l'air heureux, il semblait mécontent et contrarié, murmurant des choses incohérentes sur les heures de travail de Mycroft et les femmes de chambre trop curieuses n'ayant aucun respect pour la science. John lui fit un vague signe de tête avant qu'une porte sur la gauche ne s'ouvre pour laisser apparaitre un homme d'une vingtaine d'années qui les appela.

"Watson et Holmes ?" John partit en boitant vers la salle, s'appuyant lourdement contre son ancienne canne, et Sherlock le suivit. Si John s'était donné la peine de lui jeter un coup d'œil, il aurait vu le danger arriver. Le visage de Sherlock était aussi sombre que l'orage, et il étudiait déjà le visage du thérapeute, sa posture, ses vêtements, déduisant ses secrets les plus intimes. Un visage jeune et légèrement rond orné d'épaisses lunettes, un pull en laine, il avait à la fois l'air d'un jeune enfant et d'un vieil homme.

"Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous !" L'homme bouillonnait d'énergie, ses longs cheveux bruns virevoltant autour de lui alors qu'il sautillait sur place. "Je suis Hunter*". Sherlock claqua des dents, trouvant apparemment le nom ridicule, un autre point négatif à son égard – les points négatifs s'accumulaient rapidement dans le cerveau du détective alors qu'il analysait la moindre petite bribe d'information. "Je vais travailler avec vous une fois par semaine à l'avenir." Son ton était enthousiaste et sympathique, bien trop sympathique. John posa sa cane dans un coin et s'assit à un bout du très long canapé, à l'opposé de la chaise d'Hunter. Sherlock resta debout, arborant une posture de défi. "Eh bien, on m'a envoyé vos notes Monsieur Watson et…"

"Docteur Watson" corrigea Sherlock.

"Ah… oui, Docteur Watson" corrigea le jeune homme avec un large sourire. "Un confrère !"

"Je n'appellerais guère la psychothérapie une profession médicale" dit Sherlock d'un air dédaigneux. "Et je ne vous appellerais guère un professionnel, vous avez quitté l'école i peine cinq mois." Evident – le certificat sur le mur possédait une date d'obtention.

"Ah…. Oui eh bien, je suis qualifié pour…."

"Pour nous plumer la tête comme ils disent." Le détective donnait une impression d'ennui. John soupira et Sherlock se tut, sentant que son compagnon le voulait silencieux pendant un moment.

"Eh bien, c'est mon métier de vous amener à parler de vos problèmes, l'inspecteur Lestrade m'a envoyé un très long mail détaillant le problème et je dois dire que vous avez fait le bon choix en venant ici ! En un rien de temps je vais vous faire redevenir meilleurs potes". Il sourit, croisant les doigts comme s'il essayait de symboliser leur amitié. Sherlock poussa un gémissement devant cette terminologie enfantine. "Donc, messieurs, que puis-je faire pour vous rendre jouasse ?"

"Je refuse d'être analysé par quelqu'un qui utilise le mot 'jouasse' " dit Sherlock, le moment de tenir sa langue depuis longtemps dépassé. Hunter eut l'air légèrement offensé.

"C'est un mot…" commença-t-il.

"Tout comme les aberrations 'mdr' et 'dirlo'. Le fait qu'un mot se trouve dans le Larousse ne lui donne pas de poids ou de crédibilité dans une conversation".

"Sherlock…" commença John avec exaspération, mais Sherlock était loin d'en avoir fini.

"Ce n'est pas votre travail de nous rendre 'jouasse', pas plus que ce n'est le mien de m'adapter à cette chaotique tentative de coopération. Vous voulez parler Hunter ?" demanda Sherlock, ses yeux pâles se rétrécissant alors qu'il crachait son venin. "Parlons du fait que vous êtes devenu thérapeute uniquement à cause de vos propres problèmes, que vous n'avez d'ailleurs pas encore résolu – papa ne vous faisait jamais de câlins ? Maman n'a pas dit 'je t'aime' assez souvent ? De toute évidence l'un ou l'autre puisque vous avez abandonné votre nom de famille pour conserver celui du parent auquel vous _étiez_ bien trop attaché". Sherlock fit un signe de tête en direction des certificats sur le mur, indiquant que le nom de famille d'Hunter avait été Carter dans sa jeunesse, pour devenir Harrison quelques temps après sa majorité. Soit ses parents étaient mariés et il avait choisi le nom de jeune fille de sa mère par aversion pour son père, soit ses parents n'étaient pas mariés et il avait pris le nom de son père pour contrarier sa mère.

"Cette 'carrière' que vous avez choisi est pour votre bénéfice personnel, de sorte que vous puissiez essayer de donner un sens à votre propre enfance pathétique, à votre incapacité chronique à garder une petite amie et à votre nombre assez malsain d'animaux de compagnie. Je dirais au moins six chiens."

Sherlock faisait preuve d'un œil de lynx, ayant à peine jeté un coup d'œil aux poils de chiens sur le pantalon et le pull d'Hunter. Si Sherlock s'était aventuré à conjecturer, il aurait dit que le problème était lié au père, son pull avait de toute évidence été tricoté avec amour – mais cela pouvait très bien venir d'un grand-parent alors il ne vocalisa pas sa pensée. Des demi-déductions n'avaient aucun sens.

"Mr Holmes, nous ne sommes pas ici pour discuter de mes problèmes…" commença-t-il, essayant d'avoir l'air ferme, mais John pouvait voir la lèvre inférieure du thérapeute frémir de honte, pas habitué à des patients aussi acerbes que Sherlock.

"Oh faites-vous une faveur Hunter, arrêtez d'essayer d'arranger la vie des autres et occupez-vous de la vôtre, ou mieux encore, arrêtez d'infliger vos problèmes à d'autres personnes". Avec une vague d'énergie qui semblait digne de quelqu'un d'aussi jeune, Hunter bondit sur ses pieds et s'enfuit de la salle, les larmes coulant sur son visage.

John baissa la tête et se frotta l'arête du nez avec force tandis que Sherlock expirait, ayant à peine reprit son souffle pendant qu'il se déchainait sur le thérapeute.

"Eh bien, c'était certainement _thérapeutique_" dit-il d'un ton sarcastique.

"Ok" dit doucement John, ayant l'air complètement abattu. "Je vais appeler Lestrade et lui dire que je ne serai plus ton… assistant ou qu'importe le titre que j'avais, voir s'il veut bien te reprendre tout seul…"

"Seul ?" demanda Sherlock, confus.

"Ouais. Sherlock, c'était notre chance d'arranger les choses. Probablement notre dernière chance. Et, eh bien… cela me parait évident que tu ne te soucies pas assez de nous pour essayer, alors…" John se remit sur ses pieds avec difficulté, sa jambe lui faisant souffrir le martyre. Il jeta un coup d'œil à travers la fenêtre pour éviter de regarder Sherlock dans les yeux en prononçant sa phrase suivante.

"Je suppose que c'est un au-revoir…" dit-il platement. Sherlock, hors de la ligne de vision de John, se figea. Non, ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait voulu faire. John avait dû trouver cet insupportable thérapeute – et tout le concept de cette thérapie – aussi idiot que Sherlock, non ? Le détective avait véritablement pensé qu'il leur faisait une faveur à tous les deux.

"C'est… important pour toi ?" demanda-t-il avec incertitude.

"Ecoute, oublie ça. Ça n'a pas d'importance. Ce plan avait peu de chances de réussir de toute façon. On a essayé" répondit le docteur en secouant la tête. Son compatriote soupira. Les choses qu'il était prêt à faire au nom de l'amitié…

"Il ne va pas revenir, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Qui, Hunter ? Non… aucune chance." John jouait distraitement avec la poignée de sa canne. Il voulait s'en aller, rentrer chez lui et démêler toute cette histoire dans sa tête. Le fait qu'il ne soit plus jamais ami avec Sherlock Holmes était une pensée très douloureuse, mais John n'avait pas pleuré depuis sa mort et ce bâtard ne méritait certainement pas ses larmes en ce moment.

"Tu penses que si j'allais leur faire de la lèche ils nous assigneraient quelqu'un d'autre ?" Le ton de Sherlock était désinvolte et John ne put s'empêcher de rire sombrement.

"Sherlock, tu n'as jamais fait de lèche, pas un seul jour dans toute ta vie" murmura-t-il.

"Comme on dit, Il y a une première fois à tout." Sherlock sortit majestueusement de la pièce, laissant derrière lui un John perplexe. Il pouvait entendre des bribes de conversation à l'extérieur de la salle, Sherlock flirtant avec la réceptionniste dans une tentative de parvenir à ses fins, lui passant la pommade de façon à ce qu'elle leur assigne quelqu'un d'autre.

Lorsqu'il revint dans la pièce, il avait l'air quelque peu apaisé, époussetant son long manteau comme s'il y avait quelque chose de dégoutant dessus.

"Dix heures demain matin, ils nous assignent quelqu'un d'autre" dit-il avec dégoût. Discuter avec des filles faisait partie intégrante de son travail, mais la jeune fille d'une vingtaine d'années derrière ce comptoir avait été bien trop familière, minaudant doucement en écoutant Sherlock lui relater sa version de la situation.

"Très bien… et tu te comporteras bien cette fois ?" demanda le docteur.

"Oui" accepta-t-il immédiatement. "John, je t'ai prouvé que je suis prêt à tenter cette pseudo science mondaine pour le bien de notre amitié" dit-il d'un ton ferme. "Je t'ai montré que je me 'soucie assez de toi pour essayer'." Il utilisait les propres mots de John contre lui, donnant un indice à John sur ce qui allait suivre. Il se prépara à l'inévitable question.

Lorsque John ne dit rien, Sherlock continua. "Donc, maintenant tu sais que je suis prêt à être aidé par une tierce personne, que je suis capable de mettre de côté mes croyances et ma fierté pour te rendre heureux…" John n'avait pas été 'heureux' depuis un long moment, le mot n'était pas approprié et c'était évident vu le froncement de sourcils sur son visage. Sherlock s'arrêta, momentanément déconcerté, avant de se reprendre, redressant le dos et tentant d'attirer l'attention de John.

"Puis-je rentrer à la maison ?" John avait su que cette question allait ressurgir, mais ça ne la rendait pas moins douloureuse. Sa réponse fut immédiate.

"Non." Il secoua la tête. "_Dire_ que tu vas essayer n'est pas assez Sherlock. Tu dois le faire réellement. Tu vas devoir faire acte de présence à ces séances et me parler, d'accord ?" John se leva, passant devant le détective et se dirigeant vers la sortie. Sherlock le tira en arrière, accrochant son bras d'une poigne un peu trop serrée.

"Et ensuite je pourrai rentrer ?" implora-t-il, tirant encore un peu plus fort. John lutta pour libérer son bras, tressaillant au premier contact physique qu'ils avaient depuis le retour spectaculaire de Sherlock.

"On verra. Peut-être" dit-il, s'éloignant pour éviter l'insistance de Sherlock.

John n'était qu'humain, il n'allait pas pouvoir dire non indéfiniment. Sa volonté allait s'estomper mais il devait s'en tenir à sa décision. C'était pour leur bien à tous les deux. S'il laissait Sherlock revenir maintenant, certaines choses ne seraient jamais réparées entre eux. John savait que s'il donnait à Sherlock le pouvoir de revenir dans sa vie comme si de rien était, rien ne changerait jamais – et il ne voulait pas revivre ça. Pour autant, il rentra en boitant jusque chez lui avec l'estomac noué, sachant que tout ce qui l'attendait au 221b était un silence assourdissant.

* * *

*Signifie 'chasseur'

Bon d'accord, ça ne fait que trois jours depuis le dernier post mais j'ai été malade donc j'avais plus ou moins que ça à faire ^^

Les prochains prendront vraiment plus de temps à arriver.

Merci à tous pour vos reviews et votre soutien :)

Bonne journée et bon week-end !


	3. Session one: Falling

Le déjà-vu le lendemain matin était accablant. Les mêmes lumières vives, les mêmes tapis bon marché, les mêmes slogans stupides et par-dessus tout, la même anxiété. John ignora à nouveau la réceptionniste, surtout au moment où Sherlock entra et qu'elle lui fit ses yeux de biche – John l'ignora lui aussi, feignant un grand intérêt pour l'abeille posée sur le rebord de la fenêtre, quelque chose qui pour le coup aurait _vraiment _intéressé le détective, il avait une étrange affinité pour les abeilles. Septembre allait arriver, les abeilles allaient commencer à disparaitre, ou hiberner, ou migrer, ou qu'importe ce que faisaient les abeilles lorsque la météo britannique commençait à se dégrader – John se fit la note mentale de demander plus tard à Sherlock, avant de se rappeler pourquoi ils étaient là. Ils ne se parlaient plus, pas vraiment.

"Sherlock Holmes et John Watson ?" appela une voix. John se retourna pour voir qu'une porte sur la droite de la salle d'attente s'était ouverte et qu'une petite femme blonde se trouvait là, un bloc note à la main. Sherlock se glissa dans la pièce tranquillement et John le suivit, légèrement surpris de l'expression que le détective arborait. Il avait l'air résigné – _peut être_ allait-il réellement bien se comporter cette fois ? Ou pas. Il en espérait surement trop, s'attendait à trop de sa part.

La pièce était architecturalement identique à la précédente, un simple bureau carré avec une chaise faisant face à un long canapé, mais le bureau de cette femme était plus personnel, donnant à John le sentiment qu'elle travaillait ici depuis beaucoup plus longtemps qu'Hunter. Des photos d'elle et ses enfants étaient exposées sur le bureau, des œuvres d'art avec des signatures originales étaient accrochées aux murs – probablement ses œuvres.

"Je suis Claire Sharpe" dit-elle sèchement alors qu'ils prenaient tous un siège, Sherlock s'enfonçant dans le canapé à l'opposé de John.

"Avant de commencer, je tiens à préciser une chose. J'ai appris ce que vous avez fait à Hunter, et effectivement, il est peut-être un peu timoré mais il n'en reste pas moins un collègue et je ne tolèrerai aucune intimidation durant ces séances Mr Holmes." Sa voix était brusque et directe.

"Compris" répondit froidement Sherlock, ses yeux le trahissant alors qu'il l'étudiait elle et son bureau de la même façon qu'il l'avait fait avec le précédent thérapeute. John fit un pari avec lui-même, sûr que Sherlock ne tiendrait pas dix minutes sans l'insulter.

"Vous ne pouvez pas me blesser de la façon dont vous l'avez blessé lui" continua Claire. "Tout simplement parce que je suis dans ce métier depuis assez longtemps pour savoir comment faire face à ce genre de comportement. Il n'y a rien que vous puissiez dire, pas de bouton magique qui me transforme en fontaine. Je suis ici pour aider, et je ne pourrai le faire que si vous voulez être aidés. Donc…. voulez-vous de mon aide ?" demanda-t-elle, et John fut immédiatement impressionné. Elle avait fait ce que peu de gens avant elle avaient fait – elle avait repris le pouvoir des mains de Sherlock Holmes. Pendant un long moment le détective fut silencieux, se contentant de la fixer, il n'avait pas l'habitude de se rendre si facilement mais son ton pragmatique et ses jeux de pouvoirs avaient attiré son attention. La jugeant apparemment comme un adversaire à sa taille, il finit par hocher la tête.

"Oui, je veux votre aide" admit-il – quelque chose qu'il faisait rarement. Elle approuva de la tête.

"D''accord. Très bien. Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer tous les deux, je tiens à mettre en place quelques règles de base avant de commencer la séance. Vous pouvez m'appeler Claire ou Mme Sharpe – à vrai dire c'est comme vous voulez, et je serais ravie de vous appeler John et Sherlock si cela vous convient."

"Très bien" convint Sherlock.

"Ouais c'est… bien, ouais" murmura le docteur, quelque peu déconcerté par la façon dont l'humeur de Claire avait radicalement changée, passant d'une thérapeute sévère et austère à ouverte et conviviale. Sherlock l'observa attentivement. Elle était douée. Elle avait compris qu'elle avait affaire à deux personnes très différentes et adoptait des manières distinctes pour s'adapter au mieux à chacun d'eux. Eh bien, peut être que ces séances n'allaient pas être une complète perte de temps.

"John, j'ai passé en revue les notes qu'Ella m'a envoyé, et Sherlock – vous n'avez jamais été dans le système ?"

"Je n'ai jamais pensé qu'il était nécessaire d'impliquer un quelconque... professionnel." John voyait bien qu'il était en train d'utiliser le mot d'une manière condescendante, et apparemment Claire aussi puisque tout en passant en revue le dossier de John elle agita une main par-dessus son épaule.

"N'hésitez pas à examiner mes qualifications Mr Holmes, mais prêtez attention."

"Toujours" dit-il avec un sourire en coin, se levant pour se promener dans le bureau pendant qu'elle s'occupait de la paperasse.

"Chaque séance comprendra cinquante minutes de pratique mixte. D'après les détails de la situation que j'ai reçu, et vos profils personnalité que l'inspecteur Lestrade m'a donné, je ne pense pas que parler seul serait efficace dans votre situation donc j'aimerais inclure au moins une activité de consolidation d'équipe par séance" leur expliqua-t-elle, John l'écoutant avec une attention soutenue, Sherlock feuilletant quelques-uns des livres présents mais tendant néanmoins l'oreille.

"Nous nous rencontrerons une fois par semaine pendant… eh bien, nous verrons à chaque session de combien de séances supplémentaires nous avons besoin, suivant comment les choses avanceront et ce qu'il nous restera à faire" continua-t-elle. "A la fin de chaque séance je vous laisserai seuls tous les deux pendant vingt minutes – que vous ayez envie de parler de la séance, de la pluie et du beau temps, de vous ignorer complètement ou de rentrer directement chez vous, ça vous regarde, mais vous aurez eu la possibilité de communiquer. Parfait – je pense que c'est tout." Claire se pencha en avant pour récupérer un autre gros dossier. "Passons à la paperasse. Désolé pour ça mais c'est une pratique standard." Elle leur remit à chacun une pochette remplie de plusieurs feuilles. Sherlock revint s'asseoir, ayant apparemment recueilli assez d'informations sur elle.

"Il y a un accord de confidentialité que vous devez tous les deux signer, détaillant que tout ce que vous pourrez dire ici sera gardé entre nous à moins qu'il n'y ait un quelconque risque pour vous et que je doive en référer à un professionnel médical, ou qu'il y ait un risque pour quelqu'un d'autre et dans ce cas je le signalerai à votre gestionnaire – DI Lestrade." Sherlock avait griffonné une signature sur son contrat bien avant que John ait fini de lire tous les détails. "Et un questionnaire standard, la chose habituelle, c'est vraiment très court" ajouta-t-elle alors qu'ils tournaient la page en parfaite synchronisation.

"Ces informations influencent notre thérapie ?" s'enquit Sherlock, balayant les différentes questions – âge, sexe, nationalité, orientation sexuelle, handicaps connus / condition médicale, etc…

"Absolument pas, il est anonymement restitué afin que nous puissions tenir des comptes sur le nombre d'hommes Caucasiens traités cette année pour dépression par rapport au nombre d'hommes Hispaniques, si les femmes au sein de l'unité ont besoin de plus de soutien mental que les hommes et inversement, et ainsi de suite – c'est juste à des fins de collecte de données" expliqua-t-elle alors que John griffonnait 'Britannique Blanc', ayant déjà rempli les cases âge (quarante, cela sonnait si vieux) et sexe. Sherlock rempli à la hâte son questionnaire, mais resta bloqué sur la question "Laquelle de ces catégories défini le mieux votre sexualité ?" pendant un très long moment, son visage arborant un léger froncement de sourcils. Il y avait quatre cases – Gay, Hétérosexuel, Bisexuel, Autre. Sherlock n'avait jamais vraiment pensé à ça. John avait déjà fini de tout remplir et avait rendu sa feuille à Claire au moment où Sherlock se décida, cochant une case et pliant sa feuille en deux pour que la réponse reste cachée.

"Merci" dit-elle dans un sourire, récupérant la feuille et en sortant une autre. "Et enfin il y a la petite affaire du payement – les personnes employées par Scotland Yard sont couvertes pour ce genre de traitement mais aucun de vous n'est techniquement…' commença-t-elle.

"Je m'occupe de ça" dit brusquement Sherlock, lui coupant la parole et lui arrachant la feuille des mains. Il la mit rapidement dans sa poche, laissant John quelque peu contrarié.

"Sherlock, je suis capable de payer ma part…." se plaint-il, avançant la main pour récupérer le papier.

"Absurde, tu es sans-emploi depuis une éternité, je vais m'en charger." Le détective fit un signe dédaigneux de la main.

"Sherlock" le réprimanda John. Il n'était plus un enfant, il n'avait pas besoin qu'on s'occupe de lui. Le fait que Mycroft payait le loyer du 221b depuis la pseudo mort de son frère le contrariait au plus haut point – même s'il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais pu garder l'appartement sans le soutien financier de l'ainé Holmes, cela le rendait redevable et il détestait ça. Donner à quelqu'un d'autre ce degré de contrôle sur lui n'était pas quelque chose qu'il prenait à la légère.

"Ah, parfait. Eh bien, il semble que nous pouvons commencer" les interrompit Claire. "J'aimerais vous demander pourquoi vous êtes là."

"Lestrade vous a envoyé un mail" dit Sherlock en fronçant les sourcils. "Vous _savez_ pourquoi nous sommes là."

"Je le sais. Mais je voudrais l'entendre de votre bouche, avec vos propres mots" dit-elle. "Sherlock, pourquoi ne commencez-vous pas ? Pourquoi êtes-vous là ?"

Sherlock hésita. "Parce que John veut que je sois là" dit-il d'un ton catégorique.

"Eh bien, c'est une sacré déclaration" répondit-elle. "Mais pourquoi voulez-vous être là ?"

"Je ne veux pas" dit-il simplement, avec l'air de s'ennuyer. John poussa un léger soupir. "Oh ne fais pas ton désespéré comme si je venais de dire quelque chose de décevant. Tu sais très bien que je ne veux pas être ici" lui dit le détective d'un ton cinglant.

"John, pourquoi êtes-vous là ?" demanda Claire sur un ton beaucoup plus doux que celui qu'elle avait utilisé avec Sherlock. Ce n'est pas qu'elle n'aimait pas Sherlock ou qu'elle était du côté de John d'une façon ou d'une autre, mais elle savait que de la douceur ne fonctionnerait pas avec lui – se serait perçu comme une faiblesse, alors elle restait plus ferme avec lui qu'avec John.

"Je ne lui fais plus confiance." John resta fixer ses genoux tandis qu'il parlait.

"Je t'ai déjà expliqué…" commença Sherlock, irrité.

"Sherlock – John est en train de parler" le coupa sévèrement Claire. "S'il vous plait laissez le finir."

"Oh pour l'amour…" soupira Sherlock, croisant les bras et s'appuyant sur l'accoudoir avec indignation. John fut surpris, Sherlock écoutait rarement les gens qui lui demandaient de se taire. Apparemment il essayait véritablement, et cette pensée amena un léger sourire sur le visage du docteur.

"Je ne peux plus lui faire confiance et il ne comprend pas pourquoi ce qu'il a fait m'a profondément blessé" continua maladroitement John. "Il n'a pas dit une seule fois qu'il était désolé… il essaye juste d'expliquer toute l'affaire et ouais c'est… c'est un peu… tendu." Il fit une pause avant d'ajouter "j'ai fini de parler."

"Enfin" annonça Sherlock d'un ton monocorde. "Je t'ai dit que je ne ramperai pas à tes pieds pour que tu me pardonnes parce que je ne regrette PAS ce que j'ai fait – je t'ai sauvé la vie, tout comme celle de Mme Hudson et de Lestrade. C'était le seul moyen !" argua-t-il, ayant l'air très frustré. "Aurais-tu préféré que je laisse le tireur t'exploser la tête ?"

"Vous voyez…" soupira tristement John.

"Si ça ne vous embête pas je vais prendre des notes pendant que nous parlons" les informa la thérapeute, griffonnant en vrac sur une feuille de papier. "Vous avez le droit de les consulter à tout moment durant la séance mais je vous conseille d'attendre votre période de réflexion." John fit exactement la même chose qu'il avait fait auparavant, lisant à l'envers que sous son nom elle avait marqué 'problèmes de confiance'.

"D'accord, alors, Sherlock – dans votre tête, truquer votre suicide est justifié par le fait que vous avez sauvé la vie de John ?"

"Oui" grogna l'intéressé tout en faisant courir sa main dans ses cheveux. Ils avaient déjà abordé ce sujet.

"Et vous ne comprenez pas pourquoi il ait pu être blessé votre mort ?" demanda-t-elle, continuant d'écrire à toute vitesse.

"Bien sûr que si" dit-il d'un ton brusque. "Chagrin, perte, je comprends tout ça, je ne suis pas ignorant de ce fait – mais ça n'a pas d'importance ! Je suis là maintenant, je ne suis pas mort mais il est têtu et ingrat et…"

"Ingrat ? MOI ?" soutint vivement John.

"John, Sherlock est en train de parler !" les interrompit à nouveau Claire. "Je comprends très bien que vous soyez en désaccord avec son opinion, mais nous devons le laisser s'exprimer afin de mieux comprendre son point de vue."

"Oui: ingrat" grogna le détective. "Je me suis donné beaucoup de mal pour te garder en vie, certes il y a eu des effets secondaires mais tu étais en sécurité, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis revenu dès que j'ai pu. Retenir l'appartement en otage est puéril."

"Excusez-moi ? L'appartement ?" s'enquit Claire, replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

"L'appartement. Notre appartement" insista Sherlock. John se contenta de pousser un autre soupir, beaucoup plus lourd.

"Voilà… voilà pourquoi nous sommes ici. Je n'en peux plus de cette dispute" dit-il en secouant la tête. "Ça ne fait que tourner en rond. Il ne voit pas ce qu'il a fait de mal et je… j'en peux plus, vous comprenez ?" Il posa sa tête entre ses mains et prit une profonde inspiration.

"D'accord… eh bien, je pense que vous avez raison sur ce point John, vous avez tous les deux des opinions très fortes sur le sujet et vous ne comprenez pas le point de vue de l'autre, donc forcer le problème ne vas pas aider pour le moment. Si vous êtes d'accord j'aimerais que nous passions à l'activité" dit-elle. "Je suis sure que vous avez déjà fait ça, ou quelque chose de similaire, auparavant… J'aimerais que vous vous leviez et alliez vous placer vers le centre du tapis, n'importe où dans les environs est parfait" indiqua-t-elle vaguement. A contrecœur, John suivit Sherlock et se positionna au niveau du côté vacant de la pièce.

"C'est un exercice de confiance tout à fait banal, probablement le plus basique que l'on puisse trouver." John se raidit légèrement, souhaitant ne pas avoir laissé sa canne à côté du canapé, parce qu'il avait le désagréable sentiment de savoir vers où tout cela se dirigeait. "L'ordre dans lequel vous le faites n'a pas d'importance, mais j'aimerais que l'un d'entre vous tourne le dos à l'autre, et à trois tombe à la renverse, ayant confiance en le fait que l'autre le rattrapera. Vous pensez que ça ira pour votre jambe, John ?"

"Sa jambe va très bien, tout est dans sa tête."

"Tais-toi Sherlock" siffla son compagnon. "Je… ça ne me fais pas vraiment mal quand je suis debout, ça ira" murmura-t-il, espérant qu'il était dans le vrai, elle semblait plus rigide que jamais, l'alourdissant d'un côté. Sherlock expira lourdement et bougea de façon à présenter son dos à John, jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour s'assurer qu'il s'était aligné correctement avant de faire un demi pas en avant pour prendre en compte la différence de taille.

"Bien, je vais compter jusqu'à trois Sherlock, et je veux que vous ayez confiance dans le fait que John arrêtera votre chute." John grimaça à la formulation. Elle aurait pu être mieux, étant donné les circonstances.

"Un" dit-elle clairement. Le docteur se décala nerveusement et tendit légèrement les bras. "Deux" continua-t-elle et John se prépara à recevoir le poids de Sherlock. "Trois." Et juste comme ça, avec grâce et élégance, Sherlock tomba confortablement en arrière dans les bras tendus de John. Il n'était pas lourd. Avec ses deux pieds encore au sol et les bras de John le soutenant sous les aisselles, son poids était une pression constante contre la poitrine de l'ancien militaire, les boucles du détective lui chatouillant le menton. Il poussa légèrement Sherlock et ce dernier se redressa lentement.

"Ok…." marmonna maladroitement John, à défaut d'avoir autre chose à dire.

"Très bien fait" les félicita Claire.

"Oh ne prenez pas ce ton supérieur, c'était d'une simplicité affligeante" murmura sombrement Sherlock, se plaçant derrière John pour intervertir les rôles.

Les paumes de John devinrent moites tandis que Sherlock se mettait en position.

"Encore une fois, à trois." Claire arborait un ton froid mais John sentit que la température de la pièce avait explosé et son cœur battait la chamade. Il l'entendit à peine dire "Un." John faisait confiance à Sherlock pour le rattraper, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus – c'était à peine une chute de toute façon, plus un lent affaissement en arrière, Sherlock ne le laisserait pas tomber au sol, et même s'il le faisait ce serait un atterrissage en douceur. Il s'arma de courage pour ce qui allait arriver. "Deux." Mais… ce n'était pas juste à propos de la chute, mais plutôt de _la chute_ – l'autre. John avait été la proie d'innombrables cauchemars depuis la mort de Sherlock, contemplant le génie faire le grand plongeon vers sa mort encore et encore nuit après nuit. Mais parfois c'était l'inverse, parfois John se trouvait au sommet de l'immeuble, parfois c'était lui qui tombait, à l'infini, le sol grossissant à vue d'œil mais ne se rapprochant jamais.

"Trois."

Rien. John était prêt à tomber mais il resta immobile, les yeux étroitement fermés, les poings tellement serrés que ses ongles entaillaient sa chair.

"Trois" répéta doucement Claire.

"Trois, John, trois !" grogna Sherlock. Le docteur secoua la tête, son souffle bloqué dans sa gorge et ses yeux picotant derrière ses paupières closes.

"Je peux pas" dit-il dans un souffle.

"Je suis juste là !" s'exclama Sherlock avec irritation. John retourna vers le canapé et s'y assit, plaçant sa tête dans ses mains et respirant profondément. Sherlock ne bougea pas de sa place, abaissant lentement ses bras vers le bas et les replaçant le long de son torse.

"Tout va bien, John" le rassura la thérapeute.

"Non ça ne va pas !" vociféra John. "Ça ne va pas du tout !" Il prit une grande inspiration. Claire jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge.

"Nous pouvons essayer de nouveau la semaine prochaine, personne ne s'attend à un miracle de votre part dans un avenir proche John. Tout va bien, vraiment" le rassura-t-elle à nouveau. "Notre temps imparti est arrivé à son terme pour cette semaine, je vais quitter cette pièce, ce que vous faites durant votre temps de réflexion ne regarde que vous. Essayez de ne pas vous entre-tuer. Je vous verrai la semaine prochaine."

John entendit la porte se refermer, mais il lui fallut au moins une minute entière avant d'être assez calme pour pouvoir relever la tête. Sherlock l'observait d'un air curieux.

"Vas-y, marre toi" dit tristement John.

"Oh, vraiment hilarant." Le détective leva les yeux au ciel. "Tu… ne me fais vraiment pas assez confiance pour te rattraper ?" demanda-t-il, ayant l'air blessé. John secoua la tête de manière infime.

"Non… je… je suppose que non" marmonna-t-il maladroitement, parlant à ses genoux. Sherlock ramassa silencieusement les notes que Claire avait laissées sur la table, les feuilletant distraitement. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un long moment, John essayant de rassembler ses pensées qui lui glissaient entre les doigts comme de l'eau. C'était une minuscule chute, ce n'était pas censé être un gros problème. Sherlock fit claquer ses dents.

"La description que Lestrade fait de notre relation est aussi fleurie qu'un article sur ton blog" dit-il avec dégoût. " 'Unis comme les doigts de la main', 'seraient prêts à prendre une balle à la place de l'autre'…" Sherlock fit une pause avant de lire la phrase suivante. "Ils sont la meilleure moitié de l'autre..." dit-il doucement, fronçant les sourcils envers la feuille comme si elle lui avait personnellement fait du tort.

"Hm…" John était d'accord avec celle-là, bien sûr il était question de leur relation avant la chute, mais cela sonnait juste. Ils étaient inséparables à l'époque. Deux moitiés d'un tout. Meilleurs amis. "Et regarde nous aujourd'hui…" Sherlock offrit les notes à John mais ce dernier les refusa silencieusement.

"Tu penses toujours qu'une thérapie est la meilleure solution ?" lui demanda-t-il.

"Ouais."

"John…" Sherlock parlait avec incertitude, ayant l'air méfiant. Il ne voulait pas causer une explosion. "Je veux rentrer à la maison…"

"Je sais." Le ton de John était antipathique, froid et étrangement distant.

"Puis-je rentrer ?" supplia-t-il.

"Non. Je te vois la semaine prochaine" dit-il, et pour la première fois depuis le retour de Sherlock, John croisa intentionnellement son regard. Le détective avait l'air vidé, éreinté, arborant au fond des yeux une petite pointe de tristesse. C'est à cette tristesse que se raccrochait John, il avait besoin de croire qu'au fond le brun était humain, qu'il ressentait de la douleur et du chagrin, qu'il comprenait que le manque de confiance de John n'était pas là par dépit ou par méchanceté, mais né de la peur de tout perdre à nouveau. John ne voulait pas que Sherlock soit triste, mais il avait besoin de savoir qu'il se souciait de lui, même un peu. Ses yeux donnaient au docteur un peu d'espoir – l'espoir que peut-être, peut-être un jour tout finirait par s'arranger.

* * *

Et voilà pour le troisième chapitre ! Merci à tous d'avoir lu et pour tous les commentaires que vous me laissez, c'est vraiment une joie à chaque fois de les lire :D

Bonne soirée à tous et à la prochaine pour le numéro 4 !


	4. Session two: sense and sexuality

Ils ne se parlèrent pas durant la semaine entre leur première et leur deuxième session. Plusieurs fois Sherlock récupéra son téléphone pour lui envoyer un message ("_Le temps de coagulation sanguine chez les porcs décapités est tout simplement fascinant._" et "_Je m'ennuie !_" ou encore "_J'ai observé les abeilles dans le jardin pendant près de trois heures. Elles ont un effet apaisant._" Et "_JE M'ENNUIE !_" étaient quelques-unes de ses meilleures idées) mais à chaque fois il finissait par le balancer avec gène. Sans avoir le boulot comme excuse, il y avait remarquablement peu de raisons de juste appeler John pour entendre sa voix. C'était plutôt frustrant.

"Il te suffit de lui dire qu'il te manque" dit Mycroft d'une voix trainante, surgissant de l'ombre derrière le fauteuil de Sherlock.

"A quoi bon, qu'est-ce que cela ferait ?" demanda le cadet, sans se retourner pour faire face à son frère, observant à la place un papillon (inutiles créatures, avec leurs couleurs criardes et leur manque de substance. Ils rappelaient à Sherlock les nombreuses petites amies de John, jolies à regarder mais n'ayant pas grand-chose pour elles) butiner de fleur en fleur.

"Tout le bien du monde je pense. Le sentiment est de toute évidence véritable, autrement tu ne serais pas à musarder ici comme un adolescent en mal d'amour." Maudits soient Mycroft et son ton condescendant.

"Oh ferme-là Mycroft" grogna Sherlock. "Lui dire qu'il me manque ne le fera pas me pardonner plus vite."

"Tu serais surpris à quel point des excuses peuvent donner un coup de collier à l'amour." Mycroft se pencha en avant et tendit à Sherlock un briquet pour la cigarette qu'il venait de rouler. Sherlock l'alluma tout en secouant la tête.

"Tu as tout faux. Ce n'est pas d'amour qu'il est question" lui dit-il, tirant une bouffée. Plus que nécessaire.

"Oh je pense que si " répondit Mycroft d'un air entendu, et même sans lui faire face Sherlock pouvait voir le sourire sur son visage.

"Eh bien tu penses mal" grogna Sherlock avec indignation. "John et moi ne sommes pas amoureux, nous ne l'avons jamais été. La romance s'épuise, les cœurs se brisent, l'amour est éphémère… c'est une réponse purement chimique. Tu peux remplacer des amants. Tu ne peux pas remplacer… " Sherlock expira un large nuage de fumée et le regarda se dissiper dans l'air, incapable de dire à voix haute ce qu'il ne pouvait remplacer. John. Il ne pouvait remplacer John. "Je suis juste fatigué de le voir jouer les victimes" décida-t-il. "Je suis rentré. C'est fini."

"C'est loin d'être fini Sherlock, et ton crime ne pouvait être sans victimes – tu le savais dès le départ."

Sherlock fit une pause alors qu'il amenait la cigarette à ses lèvres, parce que ce que venait de dire Mycroft avait une bien plus grande implication que le sens premier des mots qu'il venait de prononcer, comme toujours. Il resta fixer la cigarette qu'il tenait dans sa main, preuve tangible qu'il était lui-même affecté par ses actions. Il fronça les sourcils et se leva.

"Je dois y aller, je ne peux pas faire attendre la thérapeute" annonça-t-il de façon théâtrale, avant de sortir à grands pas du jardin, laissant son frère à l'ombre d'un grand chêne, un air béat sur le visage.

* * *

"Nous avons un peu parlé de là où vous vous trouvez tous les deux en ce moment" commença Claire, parcourant un dossier.

"Un bureau dans Londres" dit Sherlock, au comble de l'ennui.

"Je veux dire, où vous en êtes dans votre relation" corrigea Claire, pas le moins du monde perturbée par le fait que Sherlock prenne les choses littéralement. "Si ça vous va, j'aimerais discuter du passé, de comment vous étiez avant que Sherlock ne… tombe" leur dit-elle. John était bien trop calme depuis le début de la séance, Sherlock soupçonnait le fait qu'il était encore gêné de ne pas avoir réussi l'exercice de confiance de la semaine passée. Et il avait bien raison de l'être. C'était une minuscule chute, vraiment.

"Très bien" agréa Sherlock, parlant au nom d'eux deux.

"J'ai fait quelques recherches. En parcourant vos vieux dossiers je suis tombée sur quelque chose qui m'a… eh bien, qui m'a inquiétée." Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils.

"Savez-vous qu'il y a quatre ans et demi de cela, une plainte a été enregistrée de la part de quelqu'un avec qui vous travaillez ? Elle craignait que vous ne soyez tous les deux dans une relation abusive" demanda-t-elle prudemment. Sherlock fronça fortement des sourcils, créant des rides qui le faisaient paraitre plus vieux qu'il ne l'était réellement.

"Non" répondit-il.

"J'étais au courant" admit John.

"Pardon ?" Sherlock se retourna vers son comparse. "Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ?" Une légère incrédulité était présente derrière sa colère évidente – il était très rare que John arrive à cacher des choses à Sherlock. Le docteur poussa un profond soupir d'exaspération.

"Ecoute, ce n'est pas important. Lestrade m'a demandé de venir à son bureau un jour et m'a posé quelques questions… Je lui ai dit que ce n'était pas comme ça." Il fit courir maladroitement une main dans ses cheveux. Sherlock semblait livide.

"Comment pouvez-vous ne serait-ce que tolérer Sally Donovan ?" grommela Sherlock, ayant l'air ennuyé par la situation.

"Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était le Sergent Donovan" renchérit Claire, rapide pour couvrir ses traces.

"Femme, travaille avec nous, a le culot de critiquer la vie des autres alors qu'elle devrait accorder plus d'attention à ses propres relations vouées à l'échec. Donovan. Evidemment. Pas besoin d'être un génie pour deviner ça" dit Sherlock d'un ton cassant en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, ressemblant à un enfant coléreux.

"Donc, juste pour clarifier la situation, vous n'étiez pas dans une relation abusive tous les deux ?" demanda timidement Claire.

"Noooooooonn" répondit Sherlock d'une voix trainante.

"Non, comme je l'ai dit à Lestrade ce n'est pas… ça n'a jamais été… est-ce que j'ai L'AIR d'un mari battu ?" demanda John dans un soupir. "Une inquiétude a été soulevée, Greg a dû y faire face alors il m'a demandé s'il y avait quelque chose dont il devait être mis au courant, et je lui ai dit que si jamais un jour Sherlock me frappait je frapperais ce bâtard en retour. Sherlock est un tas de choses mais il n'est pas violent" promit John.

"Je n'accuse personne" certifia Claire, ne faisant pas attention à la terminologie colorée du docteur. "Mais c'était dans vos notes alors j'ai jugé nécessaire de demander. Aviez-vous une relation cependant ? Romantique je veux dire."

"Oh ne lui demandez pas ça, il va devenir prétentieux." Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel, il n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à écouter John enrager à propos de son hétérosexualité absolue et des rumeurs ridicules à leur sujet, il avait déjà entendu tout ça un nombre incalculable de fois.

"Je ne deviens pas 'prétentieux' " dit John en fronçant les sourcils. "Non, Sherlock et moi sommes juste amis."

"Sommes" murmura Sherlock, analysant les paroles du docteur. "_Sommes _amis. Présent de l'indicatif ?"

"Quoi ? Oh… ouais je… je ne sais pas. Etions, je suppose ?" John soupira lourdement, refusant de regarder Sherlock pendant qu'il parlait, parce qu'il savait qu'il verrait une once d'espoir dans ces yeux pâles.

Claire, en revanche, les regardait tous les deux très attentivement.

"Donc, vous dites qu'il n'y a aucune tension sexuelle entre vous, rien du tout ?" s'enquit-elle.

"Mon Dieu non" déclara sérieusement John, un peu irrité qu'une personne de plus les pense en couple. Ça avait été la partie la plus difficile quand il avait perdu Sherlock, les gens le traitaient aussi délicatement que s'il avait perdu un amant. John avait senti que son chagrin était surveillé, que les gens ne comprenaient pas – pire, les personnes qui semblaient comprendre étaient celles qui avait réellement perdu amants, femmes, maris. C'était déconcertant.

"Je ne pense pas" dit calmement Sherlock.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par 'tu ne penses pas' ?" demanda un John un peu perplexe.

"Je veux dire que je ne pense pas qu'il y ait une quelconque tension sexuelle entre nous" répondit-il. Il détestait devoir se répéter.

"Alors, la sexualité de Sherlock n'a jamais été un problème à votre amitié ?" demanda Claire, et elle fut surprise par la réaction qu'elle reçut. Sherlock la foudroya du regard, un regard de la mort typiquement Sherlockien partagé entre la chaleur insupportable des enfers et la morsure glacée d'une explosion arctique. John, n'ayant toujours pas regardé Sherlock, était parfaitement ignorant de l'expression du détective et éclata de rire.

"Sherlock n'a _pas_ de sexualité" dit-il en secouant la tête. Claire réalisa son erreur et fit la grimace.

"Toutes mes excuses, j'avais supposé, étant donné à quel point vous étiez proches, que vous aviez abordé le sujet à un moment…"

"De toute évidence, non." Sherlock lui lança un regard noir et Claire eut la bonne grâce de paraitre embarrassée.

"Attendez, quoi ?" demanda John en haussant un sourcil. "Tu es…"

"Pourrions-nous ne _**pas**_ parler de ça ?" gémit Sherlock. "Nous sommes ici pour parler des problèmes de John, pas des miens. Je me dois d'ajouter que vous avez de la chance que je vous tolère et que John m'ait à sa merci en ce qui concerne cette 'thérapie' parce qu'autrement je vous aurais fait renvoyer pour un truc pareil" ajouta amèrement Sherlock, présentant toujours un air renfrogné à la thérapeute.

"Nous sommes là pour parler de vos problèmes à tous les deux. Je suis désolée si j'ai franchi une limite" admit Claire. John avait l'air pour le moins choqué. Il hocha lentement de la tête et décida de laisser couler.

"Mais je suis curieuse de savoir pourquoi vous pensiez que Sherlock était asexué" continua-t-elle, effrontée malgré le regard terrible que lui lançait Sherlock.

"Oh eh bien il… il n'a jamais eu de petite amie ou de…. petit ami" répondit John, ayant toujours l'air surpris, parce qu'en toute honnêteté il avait cru connaitre Sherlock mieux que personne, c'était une révélation pour le moins surprenante. "Et puis avec le 'marié à ton travail' j'ai en quelque sorte supposé que…. désolé." Sherlock fit un geste désinvolte de la main.

"Ce n'est ni important ni pertinent en ce qui concerne notre situation actuelle" insista Sherlock, essayant toujours de s'éloigner le plus possible du sujet.

"Est-ce que ce qu'a dit John est correct, Sherlock ? Avez-vous déjà eu un partenaire ? Une relation significative ?" interrogea Claire en prenant des notes. Sherlock remerciait le fait d'être un Holmes, reconnaissant d'être au-dessus de bassesses telles que l'embarras, ainsi son visage ne fit paraitre aucun rougissement.

"Nous sommes hors-sujet" dit-il d'un ton ferme. Claire secoua la tête, ses cheveux blonds dansant autour d'elle alors qu'elle écrivait.

"Non, je pense que c'est plutôt révélateur au contraire." Les yeux de Sherlock parcouraient la page. Sous son nom avait été jusque-là présent un '?', maintenant on pouvait y lire 'a des problèmes d'intimité' correspondant aux 'problèmes de confiance' de John. Le détective croisa les bras avec indignation.

"Très bien, que voulez-vous savoir ?" grogna-t-il, irrité.

"Avez-vous déjà eu un partenaire ou…"

"Oui" déclara sans ambages Sherlock, lui coupant la parole. "Un partenaire dans ma jeunesse, une… attraction, je suppose qu'on peut l'appeler comme ça… en tant qu'adulte" continua-t-il, un peu ennuyé.

"Irène ?" demanda John, véritablement curieux.

"Irène" convint sinistrement Sherlock. Il n'avait eu aucune intention d'agir selon cette attraction mais il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de nier qu'elle avait un esprit fantastique et un corps qui avait suscité une curiosité qu'il n'avait pas ressentie depuis ses dix-sept ans. Non pas que cela ait quoi que ce soit à voir avec John.

"Votre partenaire…" commença Claire.

"Cette conversation me fatigue" lui répondit Sherlock, les yeux plissés. "Vous vouliez savoir si j'avais déjà eu une relation d'ordre romantique – oui, rare mais oui. Vous vouliez savoir si j'avais déjà eu une personne qui m'était chère ? Eh bien, il est assis juste en face de vous. Ces deux choses ne sont aucunement liées et vous devez en tenir compte." Sa voix était tranchante et John fut surpris de la facilité avec laquelle il avait répondu, il était de toute évidence mal à l'aise.

"D'accord. Je vais laisser tomber, mais je pense que c'est pertinent. John était… incroyablement important pour vous ?" Sherlock répondit d'un rapide hochement de tête.

"Donc avant que vous ne vous… sépariez, vous étiez d'excellents amis ?"

"Oui" acquiesça Sherlock. John sourit avec nostalgie, voir Sherlock s'ouvrir – ne serait-ce qu'un peu, l'avait rassuré légèrement de sorte qu'il rendit les armes face à ses pensées et parla librement.

"Nous avons eu nos moments, la tête dans le frigo…" dit-il avec un léger sourire. Sherlock lui retourna son sourire. Un léger frétillement du coin des lèvres.

"Confisquer ton ordinateur" se rappela-t-il. John rit et secoua la tête.

"Le crâne sur la cheminée" fit-il remarquer.

"Il est toujours là, de ce que Mme Hudson m'a dit." Le demi-sourire de Sherlock était un véritable sourire désormais, faites confiance à John pour s'attacher à des objets.

"Hey, j'ai besoin de parler à quelqu'un, et il a sacrément plus de sens que toi… mais il ne ramène jamais de lait lui non plus" taquina-t-il affectueusement.

"Quand je rentrerai à la maison, je m'assurerai d'apporter du lait avec moi" promit Sherlock. L'ambiance légère changea à la vitesse de l'éclair et John se raidit sensiblement. Parce que 'la maison' était encore un sujet sensible. Claire sembla le remarquer. Elle était encore légèrement embarrassée au sujet de son faux-pas sur la sexualité de Sherlock, mais elle était une professionnelle et c'était son travail.

"Donc, les choses allaient bien entre vous et maintenant ce n'est plus le cas" conclu-t-elle. "Il est important de comprendre que les choses ont changé – que les choses vont changer. J'aimerais que nous passions à l'activité maintenant, si cela vous convient ?" Elle se mit à chercher quelque chose dans ses documents pendant que John et Sherlock regagnaient leur maitrise d'eux-mêmes, se débarrassant mentalement de toute la tension qui s'était installée en eux. Elle leur remit à chacun une feuille blanche et un stylo. Sherlock examina soigneusement le stylo, stylo à bille standard, pas cher, ayant déjà été utilisé plusieurs fois par un gaucher – légère usure du plastique, quelqu'un avec un travail difficile, exerçant trop de pression à l'écriture.

"Je veux que vous écriviez les bonnes choses au sujet de l'autre sur un côté de la feuille, et les mauvaises choses de l'autre côté. Je parle des traits de caractère, des bizarreries, des habitudes – pas des actions" leur dit-elle. John fixa la feuille pendant un moment avant de tracer une ligne incroyablement droite au milieu de sa feuille (pas de tremblements, nota Sherlock) et d'intituler chaque côté avec un simple '+' et '-'. Sherlock regardait toujours sa feuille bien après que John ait commencé à griffonner des mots dans les deux colonnes.

"Tu ne trouves rien de gentil à dire ?" demanda John, ne levant pas les yeux de son travail, qui était légèrement incliné dans le sens opposé au détective de façon à ce que ce dernier ne voie rien (ce qui était un peu ridicule pensa Sherlock, étant donné que le but évident de cet exercice était de partager leurs opinions une fois fini).

"Si, si" répondit-il, pour autant il ne ramassa pas son crayon, le laissant sur ses genoux jusqu'au tout dernier moment. Lorsque John posa enfin son stylo, Sherlock griffonna un mot de chaque côté d'une ligne dessinée à la hâte.

"D'accord… c'est fait ?" leur demanda la thérapeute.

"Ouais…" dit John avec incertitude, étudiant encore sa feuille d'un œil critique. Sherlock l'observa attentivement – nerveux, se demandant s'il en avait trop dit, s'il s'était montré trop cruel peut être ? Trop gentil ? Difficile à dire.

"Oui…" acquiesça Sherlock.

"Et… j'aimerais que vous échangiez vos papiers" dit-elle, prévisible. Elle se prépara à une crise en apercevant ce que Sherlock avait écrit mais John, cependant, jeta un coup d'œil à la feuille de son compagnon et sourit. "Je voudrais que vous lisiez vos listes à haute voix. Qui veut commencer ?"

Silence.

"Pas tous à la fois." Elle les étudia tous les deux, Sherlock analysant l'avis de John, et John souriant comme un fou. "Sherlock ?" l'incita-t-elle. La feuille de John était désordonnée, avec des mots griffonnés dans tous les sens et des flèches les faisant passer d'une case à l'autre. Un contraste parfait avec la liste propre, basique et pleine de sens de Sherlock. Le détective se racla la gorge.

"Mes meilleures qualités, selon John_. Brave. Brutalement honnête. Intelligent_ – un euphémisme mais vrai_. Logique. Loyal. Enigmatique/Mystérieux_, vraiment John, un seul aurait suffi. _Observateur. Versatile. Brillant._ _(Etonnamment) attentif_ – bien sûr que je suis attentif je n'arrête jamais de penser" Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel mais continua. "_Marrant (spirituel). Charmant. Un peu fou_" conclu-t-il. "Fleuri comme toujours. Tu n'es pas en train d'écrire de la poésie, John."

"Rends-moi la liste, j'ai oublié d'y ajouter 'con condescendant' " grommela John, mais il y avait une trace de l'ancienne affection, l'ancienne tolérance pour le comportement de Sherlock dans son timbre de voix, qui obligea ce dernier à jeter à nouveau un coup d'œil à la liste en question.

"Langage John" le réprimanda Claire, mais elle n'avait pas l'air particulièrement offensée, et ils n'avaient rien dit à propos des jurons dans l'accord qu'ils avaient signé. Sacré bon boulot d'ailleurs, John avait tendance à jurer lorsqu'il était agité. "Sherlock, comment vous sentez vous à propos de ce que John a écrit ? Pour les points positifs ?" demanda-t-elle, se reculant dans son siège pour mieux l'observer.

"C'est son opinion, pas une liste objective. Ce qu'il appelle marrant, la plupart des gens appellent ça grossier." Sherlock haussa les épaules. "Je suppose que cela pourrait être considéré comme modérément flatteur."

"C'est le but" dit John en secouant la tête.

"Très bien. Pourriez-vous lire les points négatifs maintenant ?" Claire mit la pointe de son stylo au contact de sa feuille, prête à prendre des notes en regard des réactions du détective. Ce dernier plissa des yeux.

"Intéressant…" marmonna-t-il, comme toujours, ayant remarqué quelque chose qui avait échappé à l'attention de John. "Selon les mots EXACTS de John… _Parfois trop critique. Peut être téméraire. Sujet à des crises d'ennui. Souvent irrespectueux de l'espace/biens personnels. A l'air distant/froid. Devient obsessionnel lorsqu'il travaille sur une affaire. Nous attire fréquemment des ennuis."_ Il y a avait une petite flèche partant du dernier point, indiquant qu'il appartenait en fait à la section des 'points positifs', flèche qui avait été barrée. John ne voulait pas que Claire sache qu'il aimait un peu trop le danger.

"Oh… je vois. Oui, très intéressant en effet." Claire sourit.

"Fascinant" convint Sherlock, souriant légèrement. John se sentait mal à l'aise, pas du tout à sa place, comme si Claire et Sherlock étaient de connivence contre lui.

"Quoi ?" demanda John, complètement ignorant de la situation. "Qu'y-a-t-il de si intéressant ?"

"Eh bien tout d'abord la liste des points négatifs est moins longue – c'est définitivement une bonne chose, les bons côtés de Sherlock surpassent les mauvais" expliqua Claire, ne croisant pas son regard alors qu'elle prenait des notes. "Mais plus important… vous avez énuméré les bons côtés de Sherlock comme statiques, des constantes. Sherlock est toujours 'Loyal' et Charmant', mais la plupart de vos opinions sur les points négatifs de Sherlock sont dynamiques. Il est 'parfois critique' et 'peut être téméraire' " expliqua-t-elle, et Sherlock acquiesça de la tête – bien sûr, il avait déjà compris tout ça.

"Vous savez ce que je déteste dans les thérapies ?" se plaint John. "On doit toujours faire attention à notre syntaxe. Il n'y a aucune raison psychologique derrière ça. Il n'est pas toujours téméraire et il n'est pas toujours critique, mais il n'est pas non plus toujours honnête et certainement pas toujours charmant. Alors qu'est-ce que ça peut faire si je ne l'ai pas dit de cette façon, ça ne signifie pas…"

"John" dit doucement Claire. "Je ne vous juge pas, et croyez-le ou non, Sherlock non plus. Je pense que votre phrasé en dit long ici, mais cela m'indique seulement qu'en règle générale vous voyez Sherlock sous une lumière positive. C'est une très bonne chose, s'il vous plait ne vous sentez pas analysé."

"Bien sûr que vous êtes en train de m'analyser" marmonna John avec indignation.

"Très bien, j'arrête. Bien… comment vous sentez vous par rapport à ce que Sherlock a écrit sur vous ? J'ai jeté un coup d'œil et… eh bien, personnellement je serais très offensée."

"Non. Non je ne suis pas offensé" dit rapidement John, jetant à nouveau un coup d'œil à sa fiche. Sherlock avait écrit exactement le même mot dans les deux colonnes. _Ordinaire_. Malgré lui John se retrouva à sourire à nouveau. "Je sais ce que ça signifie… le fait que je sois 'Ordinaire' lui est très utile sur les scènes de crimes, c'est son deuxième outil le plus utile à vrai dire… après son cerveau démesuré bien sûr. Je sais de quelle façon pensent les gens ordinaires, je peux être dans leurs têtes et c'est… c'est bon pour lui." Sherlock hocha sèchement de la tête, signifiant que oui, c'est exactement ce qu'il avait voulu dire. Claire avait l'air légèrement surprise, mais agréablement surprise.

John prit une profonde inspiration avant de continuer.

"Le fait que je sois ordinaire apporte une sorte de normalité dans sa vie je suppose ? Je ne peux pas **l'obliger** à manger ou dormir ou encore à poser son bouquin mais… parfois lorsque je mange ou que je dors ou… que je suis là pour le distraire, je suppose qu'il est plus enclin à… être ordinaire pour un moment." Il s'arrêta maladroitement. La langue de Sherlock faisait des allers-retours sur ses dents, comme s'il mourrait d'envie d'argumenter sur ce point mais qu'il se retenait à contrecœur. "Mais… je vois pourquoi il pense que c'est aussi mon pire défaut… je suis ennuyeux, ordinaire, normal… je suis émotif à propos de plein de choses, je me mets en colère, son habilité à se détacher de tout ça explique pourquoi il est aussi bon dans ce qu'il fait mais je ne suis pas comme ça… peu de gens le sont. Il est frustré quand je n'arrive pas à suivre, mais hey, je suis un catalyseur de génie alors… qu'importe." Il haussa les épaules.

Claire avait l'air sincèrement touchée, ce qui rendit John mal à l'aise, le faisant se demander s'il n'en avait pas encore trop dit.

"Malheureusement notre temps imparti touche presque à sa fin, mais je ne veux pas terminer sur cette note. Je dois dire que tous les deux vous avez… un lien unique en son genre." Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel, la terminologie fleurie n'était _vraiment _pas son truc. "Et oui, cela semble être des fadaises sentimentales, mais vraiment… vous avez tous deux une compréhension de l'autre qui ne se rencontre que très rarement. Sherlock a tout de suite sû ce que vous vouliez dire en lisant votre liste, et vous avez compris qu'il n'essayait pas de vous insulter là où d'autres auraient été offensés. J'espère vraiment que nous arriverons à surmonter cet obstacle que vous rencontrez en ce moment, parce que ce serait une honte de voir un partenariat aussi rare que le vôtre finir aux oubliettes."

Claire commença à ranger ses affaires pendant que John fixait ses chaussures. Elle avait plus ou moins mis le doigt là où ça fait mal, le faisant se sentir pas du tout à la hauteur. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas tout simplement laisser couler ? Ils étaient brillants ensemble. Avaient été brillants ensemble. Il y avait juste cette petite voix dans sa tête qui le mettait en garde… qui savait que Sherlock était capable de faire quelque chose de similaire à nouveau, quelque chose qui l'empêchait de faire confiance au détective.

"Vous avez vingt minutes… et vous pouvez fermer la porte à clé si vous avez besoin d'intimité" ajouta-t-elle, pointant du doigt le loquet, avant de se glisser hors de la pièce. Sherlock se pencha en avant et récupéra les notes.

"Hum… bisexuel alors ?" demanda maladroitement le docteur.

"Hm" Sherlock hocha vaguement de la tête, fronçant les sourcils face aux commentaires qu'avait écrits Claire sur ses problèmes d'intimité.

"Tu, euh… tu ne l'as jamais dit."

"Et tu ne m'as jamais dit que Sally Donovan me soupçonnait de te battre" contra Sherlock. "Pour la même raison je présume. Ce n'était pas pertinent."

"Il y a quelque chose que je n'ai pas mis dans la liste" lui dit John après un long moment de silence. "Je me suis dit que tu ne serais pas à l'aise avec le fait que Claire l'analyse…"

"Oh ?" encouragea-t-il, feuilletant toujours les notes. "Quel est-il ?"

"Négatif – faible estime de soi." Sherlock fit un 'Humphh' du fond de sa gorge.

"Je n'ai PAS une faible estime de moi !" argua-t-il. "Je suis un génie, je suis brillant. J'ai démantelé le plus grand cyber-réseau criminel au monde, presque par moi-même. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de 'faible' là-dedans ?"

"Tu n'es pas immunisé tu sais… ça t'embête plus que tu ne veux bien le faire croire… ce que les gens pensent de toi" lui dit John avec prudence

"Absolument pas" répondit-il avec indignation. "Cela m'est complètement égal que Sally pense que je te bats."

"D'accord… si tu le dis. Je ne le ferai jamais mais… si j'écrivais, dans la colonne négative, le mot 'monstre'…" Sherlock grimaça, c'était à peine visible mais c'était bien là. "Tu vois."

"Tu as mal compris" dit Sherlock en secouant la tête, ce qui fit virevolter ses boucles brunes brillantes comme du pétrole. John fut momentanément hypnotisé. "Ça ne me dérange vraiment pas, ce que pensent les gens. Tout ce qui m'intéresse c'est ce que _tu_ penses. Ça ne devrait pas, mais c'est le cas." Oh. D'accord.

Il y eut un autre long silence, durant lequel Sherlock jeta les papiers sur le bureau.

"Je suppose qu'il n'y a aucun intérêt à te demander si je peux rentrer à la maison ?" demanda-t-il avec désinvolture, comme s'il s'en fichait royalement.

"Viens prendre une tasse de thé" offrit John, décidant de faire un effort. Sherlock faisait tellement d'efforts pour faire en sorte que ça marche, il était temps qu'ils se comportent comme des potes à nouveau. "Juste pour une heure ou deux, histoire de discuter et…"

"Il y a quelque chose que je n'ai pas mis sur_ ta_ liste" le coupa Sherlock, parlant d'un ton froid. "Jusqu'à récemment, je ne savais pas que tu pouvais être à ce point… cruel."

"Cruel ?" reprit John, perplexe. "Comment ça cruel ? J'essaye ! Je t'ai dit que tu pouvais passer…"

"Non John. Tu ES cruel" siffla-t-il avec véhémence. "Et je ne pense pas que tu le réalises. Claire a tort, tu ne comprends absolument pas. Tu penses que tu comprends, mais ce n'est pas le cas."

"Sherlock, si tu rentres maintenant nous allons nous entre-tuer" raisonna John. "Nous allons nous battre et nous disputer… ou pire… on n'arrivera pas à simplement nous parler. Parce que je n'arriverai pas à gérer le fait que tu sois là… c'est trop tôt, trop… à vif. Je ne veux pas finir par te détester ! Nous avons besoin d'espace…"

"**TU** as besoin d'espace !" répliqua Sherlock avec hargne. "J'ai besoin… j'ai besoin de calme. Ça déborde d'activité partout ailleurs ! Le 221b Baker Street c'est chez moi John, le seul endroit au monde où je peux me relaxer parce que tous les autres endroits sont tellement insipides qu'ils me rendent fou et emplissent mon esprit de données inutiles ! Les sucettes aux plantes de Mme Hudson, l'odeur du thé, les produits chimiques bouillonnant dans la cuisine ! C'est **CELA** dont j'ai besoin alors ne t'avises pas de me dire que tu retiens l'appartement en otage pour _notre _bien. Tu le fais uniquement pour toi" enragea Sherlock, et John eut l'impression de prendre une claque en pleine figure.

Jusqu'à présent, toutes les demandes de Sherlock pour revenir à la maison avaient semblées immatures, mesquines… Sherlock voulait rentrer parce qu'il voulait oublier ses actions, prétendre que ce n'était jamais arrivé mais ça… c'était un Sherlock vulnérable et ouvert. John avait voulu une preuve que Sherlock se souciait d'eux et d'une étrange façon il l'avait. Le détective était déjà en train d'enfiler son manteau.

"Alors non. Je ne vais PAS venir prendre le thé. Je n'ai aucune intention de me sentir comme un invité dans ma propre maison. Je te verrai la semaine prochaine" dit-il amèrement avant de partir, laissant John seul, se sentant encore plus mal.

Il passa le reste de sa période de réflexion avec la tête entre les mains, essayant de rationaliser la situation, de justifier son comportement. Mais plus le temps passait, moins John se sentait victime et plus il avait l'impression que quelque chose n'allait pas chez lui, comme s'il était tordu pour ne pas être en mesure d'accepter, d'avancer et de faire à nouveau confiance à Sherlock. Peut-être… peut être que la semaine prochaine il allait laisser Sherlock rentrer à la maison.

* * *

Merci à tous d'avoir lu !

A la prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre !


	5. Session three: Client Absence

"Meeesieur Holmes…" dit-elle prudemment, frappant à la porte timidement. "Meeesieur Holmes…"

"Quoi ?" demanda Sherlock d'un ton hargneux alors que la jeune femme pénétrait dans la chambre. Il était couché sur le ventre sur son lit, la main serrée autour de son téléphone portable. Il ne s'était pas changé depuis la veille et avait l'air débraillé, pas comme s'il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit mais plutôt comme s'il n'avait pas dormi correctement – ce qui, d'une manière ou d'une autre, donnait toujours une apparence encore pire au détective. Ses yeux étaient rouges et gonflés, et sa tignasse frisée partait dans tous les sens.

"Il y a un Doc-teur Watson au bout du fil" lui dit-elle, se tenant d'un air gêné sur le pas de la porte. Sherlock releva légèrement la tête pour fusiller du regard la jeune bonne, qui eut l'air pour le moins effrayée.

"Dites-lui que je…"

"Seulement… il a dit qué si jé ne vous lé passe pas, il viendra ici en personne… il é assez insistant." Elle hésita, chancelant sur ses talons comme si elle se préparait à fuir. Sherlock fit passer son regard noir d'elle vers son portable – il avait eu quinze appels manqués depuis le début de la séance, tous de John. La sonnerie incessante l'avait tellement énervé qu'il avait passé le téléphone en mode silencieux, le sentant vibrer dans sa main toutes les deux minutes. Et voilà que maintenant John appelait directement au domicile de Mycroft.

Le détective se demanda où John avait bien pu se procurer de numéro de son ainé, il était presque sûr que Mycroft était sur liste rouge – à cette adresse en tous cas. Ces deux-là avaient dû discuter plus souvent durant son absence qu'il ne l'avait originellement pensé. Il se traina hors du lit et interrogea la femme de chambre, la surplombant de toute sa hauteur.

"Pourquoi parlez-vous avec un accent espagnol, de toute évidence vous êtes d'Ipswich*" dit-il d'un ton bourru. Elle sourit timidement.

"Meeesieur Mycroft aime avoir des actrices" dit-elle, la voix lourde d'un accent qui n'était pas le sien. Puis, d'un ton plus approprié, et avec plus de confiance qu'elle n'en avait affiché jusque-là, elle ajouta "il paye bien, Diana n'est pas la seule à changer de prénom toutes les semaines." Diana était l'alias d'Anthea aujourd'hui, ou bien il l'avait été hier. Sherlock soupira.

"Très bien, passez-moi le téléphone" marmonna-t-il. Elle se précipita hors de la pièce, son comportement nerveux à nouveau en place.

Sherlock lança à nouveau un regard noir à son portable, silencieux étant donné que John était sur l'autre ligne. Il récupéra le combiné des mains de la femme de chambre pas espagnole avec plus de rage qu'il n'était strictement nécessaire.

"Peu importe ce que tu as à dire, dit le" lâcha Sherlock d'un ton cassant.

"TU es en colère contre moi ? Ah nan mais ça c'est trop fort ! Pourquoi diable ne t'es-tu pas montré aujourd'hui Sherlock ? Tu m'as laissé assis là tout seul comme un con ! Claire avait l'air tellement désolée pour moi ! Tu aurais au moins pu m'envoyer un message ou appeler ! Au début j'ai cru que tu laissais tomber parce que tu en avais marre… puis je me suis inquiété, j'ai cru que tu avais des problèmes ou que tu étais en danger ou pire ! Je me sentais COUPABLE d'avoir supposé que tu te défilais alors que tu pouvais être blessé quelque part ou mort ou… et qu'est-ce que tu es EN TRAIN de faire ? Rester assis à la maison, et à bouder apparemment !" John rageait, reprenant à peine son souffle. Sherlock avait dû tenir le téléphone légèrement écarté de son oreille tellement John fulminait. Il ne restait pas assis à la maison à bouder, il restait assis chez Mycroft à bouder, il y avait une sacrée différence.

"Alors vas-y je t'écoute, quelle est ton excuse ? Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu être plus important que d'arranger ça ? Parce que je vais te dire quelque chose Sherlock Holmes, j'ai passé toute la semaine à m'en vouloir, pensant que peut être je t'avais fait du mal sans le vouloir et tu sais quoi ? Tu viens de me confirmer la raison pour laquelle j'étais tellement en colère contre toi en premier lieu ! Tu ne te soucie même pas de nous, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu ?" John avait fait une pause cette fois, entre chaque phrase, attendant que Sherlock réponde. Il ne l'avait pas fait. Il tapotait son genou avec ses doigts, essayant de garder son calme. John était en colère. Evidemment. Il lui avait résisté, n'avait pas assisté à la séance de cette semaine… John avait tous les droits d'être énervé mais il était évident que sa colère s'estompait déjà.

"Sherlock… parle-moi" supplia le docteur, et lorsqu'il parla sa voix était plus teintée par la préoccupation que par la rage. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?" Sherlock avait du mal à décrire la situation – il n'était pas réellement furieux contre John, mais la ressemblance était pour le moins troublante. Il se sentit vibrer de colère tandis qu'il grognait dans le combiné "tu veux savoir ce qui ne va pas ? Demande à ton _pote _Greg. Vous avez beaucoup de choses en commun tous les deux." Il cracha ces mots avec véhémence, avant de jeter le téléphone contre le mur et de se jeter de façon spectaculaire sur son lit.

John entendit la réponse de Sherlock, puis un bruit sourd avant que la communication ne soit coupée. Il grimaça et regarda son portable. Bon… le bureau de la thérapeute n'était pas très loin du bureau de Lestrade, la marche ne pouvait lui faire que du bien de toute façon… ça allait lui rafraichir les idées, lui vider la tête, et il allait même pouvoir obtenir quelques réponses.

Cela lui pris beaucoup plus de temps qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité, à cause de la cane entravant sa progression, mais les employés de Scotland Yard le connaissaient, l'aimaient bien, l'avaient soutenu après la chute de Sherlock. Il rencontra Sally dans le couloir et lui fit un bref signe de la tête, il ne lui avait jamais vraiment pardonné d'avoir semé la graine du doute toutes ses années auparavant – il savait que l'idée avait été implantée dans sa tête, qu'elle n'avait jamais réellement eu le choix, que Moriarty avait manipulé son esprit comme celui de tous les autres et pour être honnête elle s'était retrouvée dans une grande détresse quand elle avait cru avoir poussé le détective au suicide, elle avait eu besoin d'une thérapie elle aussi.

Pour autant, il y avait une animosité entre elle et Sherlock avec laquelle John ne se sentait pas à l'aise.

John était prêt à défendre Sherlock bec et ongles contre les personnes qui pensaient qu'il se conduisait comme un con sans raison valable. John considérait qu'il pouvait penser que Sherlock était un con, parce qu'il connaissait Sherlock, et _c'était un con_ – le genre d'imbécile qui quittait l'appartement pendant trois jours et prenait les deux jeux de clés, ou qui finissait sciemment le lait puis demandait à John de faire du thé – et si ça faisait de John un hypocrite… eh bien, oui, il supposait que ça le rendait un peu hypocrite. Il frappa à la porte du bureau de Greg et au lieu d'être gracieusement invité à entrer, la réponse fût un

"Oh quoi encore ?!" couplé à une sorte de grognement coléreux. John poussa la porte pour trouver un Lestrade presque enterré sous un bureau plein de paperasse, il avait l'air épuisé, et bien plus vieux que John ne l'avait jamais vu. "Oh bordel de merde" grogna-t-il, se passant une main sur le visage dès qu'il posa les yeux sur John.

"J'aurais dû me douter qu'il enverrait la cavalerie." L'inspecteur poussa un profond soupir.

"Euh… pardon ?" John était véritablement confus, prenant le siège que Lestrade avait poussé devant lui.

"Vous ne pouvez énerver Sherlock Holmes sans qu'il n'y ait un John Watson en colère pas loin derrière." Il pressa un bouton sur son bureau et parla dans l'interphone. "Deux cafés, quand tu es prête."

"Bon sang Greg je suis officier de police, pas ta putain de femme de ménage" fit une voix irritée à l'autre bout de la ligne, voix que Lestrade choisi d'ignorer.

"Comment as-tu énervé Sherlock précisément ? C'est juste que… il ne s'est pas présenté pour la thérapie… et puisque qu'il n'est plus autorisé à travailler sur des affaires avec toi, comment as-tu fait pour tomber en disgrâce ?" demanda le docteur, observant la masse de documents sur le bureau de son ami.

"Le problème est qu'il n'est pas autorisé sur les enquêtes" concéda Lestrade. "Il y a eu un braquage de banque hier soir" commença-t-il avec lassitude.

"Un braquage de banque ? Ce n'est pas réellement ta division n'est-ce pas ?" s'enquit un John un peu perplexe.

"M'en parle pas." Il secoua la tête. "Vol à main armée, toutes les unités disponibles ont été appelées. Donc… j'entre, gilet pare-balle et tout, et ce cinglé retient une demi-douzaine de personnes en otages." Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, pensant oisivement qu'ils avaient besoin d'être rafraichis – peut-être une coupe ? "Les négociations ont commencé et, eh bien… je suppose qu'il m'a reconnu à cause des journaux… il m'a jeté un coup d'œil et son visage s'est éclairé… il a demandé à parler à Sherlock putain de Holmes."

"Ugh" convint John, se sentant désolé pour l'inspecteur en cet instant – Lestrade avait été très largement médiatisé après la mort de Sherlock, et encore plus après son retour. Le braqueur avait dû se douter qu'il serait en mesure de communiquer avec le détective.

"Alors… je l'ai appelé" dit tristement Greg. "Je lui ai expliqué qu'un malade agitait une arme à feu et me suppliait de pouvoir lui parler…"

"Et qu'as-t-il dit ?"

"Il… il avait l'air plutôt content de lui."

"Prévisible" répondit John, ne cernant pas encore le problème. Sherlock était arrogant par défaut, que Lestrade l'ait appelé pour lui demander de l'aide n'avait fait qu'augmenter son égo déjà démesuré.

L'inspecteur soupira.

"C'est juste que… ça semblait un peu trop facile, tu vois ? J'ai banni Sherlock de toutes nos enquêtes, et quelques semaines plus tard nous voilà avec un cas qui le requiert spécifiquement, lui et lui seul ?" John sentit ses entrailles se nouer, car tout à coup il n'aimait pas du tout la tournure que cette histoire prenait.

"Tu ne penses pas…" commença-t-il.

"Non. Non, bien sûr que je n'y pense pas. Mais j'ai… je… juste pour un instant je l'ai suspecté. J'ai pensé que Sherlock avait mis sur pied toute cette histoire de braquage, embauché un crétin qui devait prétendre être armé, pour revenir dans les bonnes grâces de Scotland Yard…" Il avait l'air honteux de lui-même.

"Il ne ferait jamais ça !" protesta John, se sentant indigné pour le compte de Sherlock. "Jamais…"

"Je sais !" gémit Lestrade, levant une main pour frotter vigoureusement l'arête de son nez. "Ce n'est pas son genre, et il ne serait pas assez stupide pour tout mettre en péril maintenant mais… pour juste une putain de minute j'ai douté de lui et de moi-même ok ! Et je suis en train de le payer maintenant !" D'un vague signe de la main il désigna la masse de documents.

"Il l'a su, je ne sais pas comment, mais il l'a su – il a dû… je sais pas, l'entendre dans ma voix ou un truc du genre parce qu'à la seconde où il a entendu le doute… il a en quelque sorte perdu le contrôle… m'a crié dessus en disant que personne ne lui faisait confiance et qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi il s'était donné la peine de revenir puisque personne ne l'appréciait." John grimaça. "Il a dit que je serais sans emploi sans lui, et que si son opinion n'était pas valable je pouvais très bien aller m'occuper moi-même du braqueur. Il a raccroché…"

"Peux-tu l'en blâmer ?"

"Oui. Oui je peux très bien, parce que quand le mec a entendu le vacarme et réalisé que Sherlock n'allait pas venir, il a paniqué et…. il a tué un otage."

"Oh mon Dieu" gémit John.

"Quand nous l'avons eu en garde à vue, il a dit qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'intention que les choses dérapent à ce point… dit qu'il voulait disparaitre, simuler sa propre mort – c'est pourquoi il voulait Sherlock. Donc… fondamentalement, une femme est morte parce que je n'ai pas eu confiance en Sherlock, alors tu peux aller te faire voir avec ton sentiment de culpabilité parce que je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur" termina Lestrade.

"Tu as dépassé les bornes" déclara John. En règle générale il aimait bien Greg, il était même allé boire un verre avec lui occasionnellement avant la mort de Sherlock. "Peux-tu imaginer ce qu'il a dû ressentir ?"

"Oh pas de ça avec moi" grommela Greg, irrité. "Tu ne lui fais pas confiance toi non plus !"

"Bien sûr que je lui fais confiance, merde ! Tout du moins… je sais qu'il ne ferait jamais… nom de Dieu, il se peut que je ne lui fasse pas confiance personnellement mais il est _bon _dans ce qu'il fait d'accord ! Il ne mélange pas travail et vie personnelle !"

"Je SAIS !" hurla Lestrade à bout de nerfs, la puissance de sa voix surprenant Sally qui venait d'ouvrir la porte avec deux gobelets de café. "Un moment ! Un moment de doute et j'en paye les conséquences, ok ! Une femme est MORTE ! Alors si j'ai 'heurté les sentiments de Sherlock', laisse le bouder parce que j'en ai plus qu'assez de réparer les dégâts qu'il laisse derrière lui !"

"Oh ne t'avises même pas de lui mettre ça sur le dos !" s'exclama John en se levant de son siège, l'envie de frapper son ami augmentant un peu plus. "Tu n'aurais jamais dû douter de lui !"

"Fous le camp de mon bureau !" ordonna Lestrade.

"Avec plaisir !" John claqua la porte, frôlant Sally d'une manière dramatique dont Sherlock aurait été fier.

Ce fut seulement à mi-chemin dans la rue que John, encore tremblant de fureur, se rendit compte qu'il avait laissé sa cane dans le bureau de Lestrade.

* * *

Sherlock ne répondit à aucun des appels de John la semaine suivante, et bien que le docteur avait l'habitude d'être ignoré, il s'inquiétait. Il ne mit pas à exécution sa menace de débarquer chez Mycroft, si Sherlock ne voulait pas lui parler, le voir en face à face n'allait pas arranger les choses. Au final John se contenta de lui envoyer un sms.

"_Ce qui est arrivé n'était pas de ta faute. Je te verrai à la prochaine séance ? – JW_" Il ne reçut aucune réponse, mais fut incroyablement reconnaissant lorsqu'il se présenta à la séance suivante et vit que Sherlock était déjà là.

"C'est gentil à toi de te joindre à nous" dit le détective d'une voix trainante, ennuyé.

"Je me suis réveillé en retard" admit John, entrant à grandes enjambées dans la pièce sans boiter. Si Sherlock ou Claire remarquèrent le changement, aucun d'eux ne dit mot sur le sujet. "Si… si ça vous va, j'aimerais réessayer l'exercice de confiance. Celui de la chute" dit-il à Claire, qui eut l'air légèrement surprise.

"Hum, oui, bien sûr. Maintenant ?"

"Le geste est apprécié mais pas nécessaire" rejeta calmement Sherlock. John le regarda cette fois, il n'avait pas l'air fatigué ou bouleversé, il semblait calme et maitre de soi tandis qu'il parlait. "Je suis conscient que tu me fais confiance… tout du moins tu me fais confiance dans une plus grande proportion que l'Inspecteur Lestrade. Il est venu la nuit dernière pour me dire que tu étais allé le voir à son bureau et que tu lui avais passé un savon." John hocha lentement la tête, approchant du canapé.

"La question est: si tu me fais confiance… pourquoi sommes-nous encore là ?" lui demanda Sherlock. John cligna des yeux lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il n'en avait honnêtement pas la moindre idée. Ils avaient de toute évidence un problème à résoudre, mais si ce n'était pas une question de confiance…

"Je ne sais pas" répondit tranquillement John avant de s'enfoncer dans le siège à côté de Sherlock. "Je suppose qu'on va devoir continuer pour le découvrir."

* * *

*capitale administrative de la région du Suffolk en Angleterre.

Et voilà, un chapitre de plus. Merci à tous d'avoir lu, j'espère qu'il vous a plu :)

Je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews également, ça fait super plaisir.

Bon, je m'excuse pour l'accent espagnol de la femme de chambre, je sais pas vraiment comment on peut écrire un accent ^^

A part ça je vous laisse, bon w.e et à la semaine prochaine !


	6. Session four: Revelations

_Ce chapitre a lieu immédiatement après le dernier._

"Eh bien" dit Claire, sa voix teintée du mélange habituel de professionnalisme et de fierté. "Avant que nous ne commencions je voulais discuter de l'absence de Sherlock la semaine dernière…"

"Ça va" dit fermement John.

"Je sais que vous avez le dossier. Vous devez garder à jour toutes nos associations avec Scotland Yard" répondit Sherlock d'un ton cassant. "Donc, plutôt que de me faire relater les détails, ne prenez pas ce ton condescendant avec moi et ne prétendez pas que vous n'êtes pas au courant."

"Je ne vous prends pas de haut et je suis blessée par cette accusation Sherlock" déclara Claire sans ambages. "Je comprends pourquoi vous ne vous sentiez pas émotionnellement en mesure d'y assister." Sherlock jeta un regard abattu à John, un qui signifiait 'tu es la raison pour laquelle je suis ici avec ce psy' mais John appréciait la contribution de Claire à ce sujet. "Sachez seulement que votre absence a beaucoup contrarié John."

"Oi !" s'exclama le docteur, décidant que finalement il n'appréciait pas tellement la contribution de la blonde.

"Oui, oui, j'ai contrarié John, il me pardonne, c'est comme ça que ça marche." Le ton de Sherlock était maussade, comme s'il ne croyait pas vraiment que ses propres mots étaient du sarcasme.

"Dans le futur, si vous… si l'un d'entre vous ne peut pas assister à la séance, et si vous ne pouvez pas me prévenir moi… prévenez au moins l'autre. Je suis sûre que John ne veut pas que j'entre dans les détails…"

"J'y tiens vraiment pas non."

"Mais Sherlock… dois-je vous rappeler qu'il a un TSPT*…

"Oh pour…" Sherlock s'abstint d'utiliser le cliché du 'pourquoi suis-je toujours le méchant de l'histoire ?' mais il se sentit brimé.

"Ce qui est **mon **problème. Oui, il aurait pu appeler, mais le fait que je m'inquiète est mon problème d'accord. C'est ce que je fais tout le temps. Je m'inquiète à propos de ma sœur quand elle ne répond pas à mes appels pendant plus d'une semaine, je m'inquiète de voir tomber Mme Hudson lorsqu'elle insiste pour stocker des trucs au-dessus de son frigo en montant sur une chaise, et je m'inquiète pour Sherlock…" Il hésita et réalisa qu'il avait déjà entendu ça auparavant. _'Je m'inquiète pour lui en permanence' _n'était pas ce que Sherlock avait besoin d'entendre de sa part ou de celle de Mycroft.

Sherlock sembla comprendre quel aurait pu être le dernier mot de cette phrase et fixa le mur avec un regard d'acier, attendant, attendant que John admette être aussi mauvais que Mycroft à cet égard.

"Je m'inquiète pour lui quand il est déprimé" finit par dire John.

"Je ne suis pas…" commença Sherlock.

"Oh que si tu l'es, ne commence pas à argumenter avec moi. Je te côtoie depuis assez longtemps pour connaitre les symptômes de la dépression et depuis ton… 'suicide' je… je m'inquiète" termina le docteur.

"C'est bien que vous ayez tous les deux une telle compréhension de la santé mentale de l'autre, et que vous ayez arrêté de rejeter la faute sur votre compagnon. Je tiens à m'excuser si vous vous êtes senti pénalisé cependant j'estime prudent de souligner que si l'un d'entre vous est absent et n'en informe pas le bureau au moins une heure avant, la session vous sera facturée" les informa Claire sur un ton un peu moins chaleureux, plus professionnel.

"Eh bien, passons à la suite… il semble que vous ayez fait des progrès durant les deux dernières semaines. Un élément de confiance est réapparu dans votre partenariat apparemment." Elle replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille tout en parlant, quelque chose que Sherlock trouva très parlant, une façon presque idiosyncrasique de dire 'je me remets dans mon rôle maintenant, je suis une professionnelle mais je reste abordable.'

Sherlock ajouta plus d'informations à son dossier mental sur elle, après tout elle avait un dossier sur eux, ce n'était que justice qu'il en fasse de même – Claire était de toute évidence l'enfant du milieu.

"Si vous pouvez appeler ça comme ça" murmura-t-il.

"Vous ne pensez pas que le fait que John montre qu'il vous fait confiance à certains égards est un progrès ?" s'enquit-elle, ouvrant son calepin sur ses genoux.

"Ça n'a aucune importance" rejeta le détective.

"Ça a une très grande importance" fit valoir John, se sentant légèrement irrité que son aveu soit pris à la légère par l'homme qui n'avait fait que mendier son pardon depuis son retour. Surtout qu'il venait juste de défendre Sherlock contre une accusation qu'il avait probablement méritée.

"Eh bien, je pense que c'est quelque chose dont nous devons parler. Je pense qu'il a fallu beaucoup de courage à John pour admettre ça… ai-je raison ?"

"En quelque sorte…" John devait admettre que toute cette histoire d'analyse des sentiments n'était pas son point fort, mais c'était normal n'est-ce pas ? Lorsque des hommes se brouillaient, ils se réconciliaient par un bon coup de poing sur l'épaule et une sortie au bar pour boire des bières, non ? John se demanda – pas pour la première depuis le début de ces séances – s'il devait s'inquiéter du chemin que prenaient ses pensées. Il admettait ouvertement être hypocrite parfois mais il se demanda s'il n'avait pas une vision légèrement sexiste sur ce sujet en particulier, avant de se rappeler que Sherlock n'était pas un mec comme les autres. Frapper et se saouler ne fonctionneraient pas avec lui.

"Oui oui, John a du mal, j'ai déjà entendu ça" murmura sombrement Sherlock. John leva les yeux au ciel en réponse, et Claire soupira avant de secouer la tête.

"Bon eh bien, je ne vais pas vous épargner mon 'babillage de psychothérapeute' " Sherlock fit claquer ses dents et poussa un profond soupir. "Je savais que vous n'aimeriez pas ça mais tant pis" dit-elle fermement, toujours persuadée que la meilleure façon de traiter avec Sherlock était d'être ferme, d'inspirer le respect. "Le fait est qu'il y a de nombreux types de 'confiance' différents. Par exemple, vous pourriez faire confiance à quelqu'un pour vos données bancaires, mais vous ne seriez pas nécessairement en mesure de faire confiance à cette même personne pour s'occuper de votre chien pendant un week-end. Et il y a de la confiance entre vous, mais il semble que vous soyez à différents niveaux. Ce que nous devons réussir à faire c'est vous mettre au même niveau."

"Oh pour l'…" commença Sherlock, prêt à se plaindre du baratin copain-copain et de la pseudoscience qu'était la psychologie quand John lui coupa la parole.

"Je crois que c'est ça" convint-il en hochant la tête. "C'est de ça qu'il s'agit au final… J'ai entièrement confiance en lui, je lui confierais ma vie." Le détective enfla visiblement, sa poitrine emplie d'un sentiment de fierté inopportun. "Mais je ne lui confierais pas la sienne."

"Je ne suis pas un gosse John !" protesta Sherlock avec indignation, sa fierté se dissipant rapidement.

"Je n'ai jamais dit que tu étais un gosse ! J'ai juste…" John fit courir sa main sur son visage. "Tu ne… tu ne réalises pas…" Le docteur s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase et prit une profonde inspiration. "Sherlock, si moi ou… Mme Hudson ou… bon sang, même Mycroft, si nous devions mourir demain, que ressentirais-tu ?"

"Eh bien, je fais de mon mieux pour m'assurer que cela n'arrive pas" grogna Sherlock. Les gens négligeaient toujours cette partie, le fait que le détective avait protégé des gens.

"Non Sherlock, tu ne te soustrairas pas à la réponse. Si c'était moi gisant sur le trottoir, couvert de sang… réfléchis à combien tu serais blessé et dis-moi que j'ai réagi de manière excessive dans cette situation. Je te fais confiance, mais si tu n'arrives pas à saisir à quel point ta mort nous dévasterais…." Sherlock détourna le regard et John n'insista pas, car lorsque Sherlock évitait un contact visuel cela voulait dire qu'il concédait un point, même s'il était trop fier pour l'avouer. Ça ou, plus inquiétant encore, il réfléchissait toujours.

"Je dois dire que je comprends pourquoi les choses sont encore tendues entre vous mais… vous dialoguez au moins à présent. Il y a une ligne de communication ouverte et c'est un aspect clé de toute relation…" Sherlock tressauta et eut l'air de quelqu'un qui venait de se faire frapper au visage avec un gros poisson humide… ou quelque chose de tout aussi stupide (encore une fois John s'inquiéta de la direction que prenaient ses pensées). Les yeux pales du détective s'élargirent et sa mâchoire tomba sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de réaliser. "Une relation est construite à partir de différents…" Le détective se leva, encore sous le choc d'une pensée inconnue.

"Je sors fumer une cigarette" dit-il, la voix lointaine et vague alors qu'il faisait son chemin à travers la pièce, enfilant son manteau.

"Quoi ?! Non Sherlock… tu avais arrêté, tu te débrouillais bien." Le médecin en John parla sans réfléchir, réalisant que c'était une erreur au moment où Sherlock se retourna, son manteau se gonflant d'une façon qui ne présageait rien de bon.

"Oui" grogna Sherlock. "J'avais arrêté. Je m'en sortais bien. Puis j'ai sauté d'un immeuble, ne me fiant qu'à mon propre génie pour ma survie, afin de sauver la vie des gens que – Dieu m'en garde – j'aime. J'ai passé trois années en cavale, tuant des gens, toi mieux que personne sais le tribut mental que cela demande, l'idée de tuer ou d'être tué. J'ai passé trois ans à tous vous protéger ! J'ai veillé à ce que Lestrade et Molly puissent garder leur job ! J'ai fait en sorte que tu puisses garder l'appartement ! J'ai poussé Mycroft à payer l'opération de la hanche de Mme Hudson ! Bon sang, je me suis même arrangé pour que Scotland Yard approuve le congé exceptionnel d'Anderson et de Donovan ! _Puis_ je reviens, je leur donne le miracle pour lequel ils ont tous prié, le miracle que _tu_ as supplié sur ma tombe, imploré même – pour constater que personne ne me fait confiance, personne n'est reconnaissant du fait que j'ai sacrifié – misé TOUT ce que j'avais et que j'ai perdu." Sa voix était devenue un rugissement et ses yeux brillaient de colère, de douleur, de trahison et… John voulait arrêter ça, couper la parole à Sherlock et le réconforter d'une façon ou d'une autre, mais le fait même que le détective tempêtait et rageait était sans précédent – John ne savait pas comment calmer Sherlock quand il était dans un tel état émotionnel.

"Et le pire, le pire ! Les gens racontent à quel point ils ont eu mal, à quel point ce que j'ai fait _les_ a affectés. Personne n'est reconnaissant ! Personne ne se contente de PENSER ! Alors, après tout ça, si je suis assez stressé pour avoir besoin d'une cigarette, et bien je vais en fumer une, que tu le veuilles ou non _Docteur_." Sherlock tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la porte, ajoutant après coup: "Je vais passer la 'période de réflexion'."

Il claqua la porte et disparut. John ferma les yeux en souhaitant que Sherlock l'ait frappé, parce que ça… ça faisait mal bon sang. Sherlock n'était pas un habitué des débordements émotionnels, et encore moins devant des gens comme Claire. La thérapeute allait pour sûr le regarder avec sympathie à nouveau et John ne pouvait pas le supporter. Il prit plusieurs profondes inspirations et se servit de son genou comme d'un soutien pour se lever, il était conscient que Claire lui parlait (_sa voix semble aimable _pensa-t-il distraitement) mais il se contenta d'hocher sèchement de la tête.

"Je… vous verrai la semaine prochaine" marmonna-t-il, se précipitant hors de la pièce sans attendre une réponse. Sherlock était à l'extérieur de l'immeuble, adossé à un mur, une cigarette planant à quelques centimètres au-dessus de ses lèvres alors qu'il soufflait des panaches de fumée dans le vent.

"Sherlock…" commença-t-il précautionneusement.

"Va. T'en" siffla le détective et pendant un moment John pensa qu'il avait tout foutu en l'air, jusqu'à ce que son compagnon parle à nouveau. "J'ai besoin de temps pour réfléchir… de temps pour trier… nouvelles données… nouvelles… émotions, sentiments." Il parlait avec son habituelle voix irritée, celle qu'il utilisait lorsqu'il avait besoin d'aller dans son palais mental alors qu'il était dans un lieu public. "Laisse-moi réfléchir." Il ne regarda pas John tout en vocalisant cette demande, tirant une autre bouffée de sa cigarette.

"Sherlock… il y a quelque chose que tu me demandes à chaque fois… à la fin de ces séances." John ne voulait soudainement rien de plus qu'un contact visuel avec le détective, voir ces orbes translucides arborer une autre émotion que la fureur qui les avait possédées lorsque Sherlock l'avait engueulé. Il déglutit. "Demande-moi… demande-moi à nouveau Sherlock" supplia le docteur. Le brun tira une bouffée de fumée à pleins poumons et forma un cercle étroit avec ses lèvres pour la retourner au ciel.

"John" dit-il doucement. "Si tu as le moindre respect pour ce qui reste de notre amitié, tu dois me laisser maintenant. J'ai – **besoin** – de réfléchir."

"Je te verrai la semaine prochaine… n'est-ce pas ?" demanda-t-il avec appréhension. Sherlock resta silencieux. "Parce que la vérité c'est que… je ne sais pas ce qui ne va pas avec nous… je ne sais pas ce qui ne va pas avec moi" admit-il. "Je ne sais pas pourquoi je vais toujours aussi mal alors que tu es… là, bien vivant et… mais je pense que nous sommes tout près de le découvrir." Sherlock soupira d'un ton dramatique, ennuyé que John soit toujours là. "Et… quand tu soupires comme ça et pars… qu'importe l'endroit où tu vas quand tu es dans ta tête, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que tu l'as déjà découvert mais… je n'y suis pas encore Sherlock et je pense que nous devons continuer cette thérapie jusqu'à ce que je comprenne moi aussi."

"John" La voix du détective était encore plus douce à présent, à peine un murmure. "Si je promets de revenir à cette… folie la semaine prochaine, pourras-tu s'il te plait me laisser réfléchir seul ?"

"Oui" promit le docteur.

"Je te verrai la semaine prochaine" déclara Sherlock sans ambages. John hocha lentement la tête.

"La semaine prochaine" jura-t-il avant de partir, d'un pas plus lent mais réussissant à supprimer le boitillement.

Sherlock le regarda partir, tremblant légèrement alors qu'il allumait une deuxième cigarette. Il se demanda comment John pouvait si facilement lire en lui à certains moments et être si lent à d'autres. La vérité c'est que Sherlock était encore sous le choc des images bien trop réelles que son imagination lui avait fourni – John gisant au sol, mort. Cela avait été trop difficile à gérer mais John avait été en droit de le lui demander. Cependant, ça couplé à toute cette discussion sur les 'relations' avait déclenché quelque chose en lui. Bien sûr, en toute logique, deux personnes qui se connaissaient – même de façon désinvolte – étaient dans une sorte de relation, qu'ils soient des connaissances, des amis ou des parents – une relation n'avait besoin que de deux personnes.

"Un mot" murmura Sherlock pour lui-même. Un mot et l'angoisse causée par cette image mentale trop réaliste étaient tout ce qui avait suffi à Sherlock pour que son monde s'écroule. Il avait fallu à son cerveau (qui travaillait à la vitesse de la lumière) près de trois minutes entières pour en venir à la conclusion qu'il avait atteinte dans ce bureau.

Malgré toutes les terminaisons nerveuses de son cerveau lui criant que c'était une mauvaise idée, probablement la chose la plus dangereuse qu'il n'ait jamais faite – la vérité qui sautait aux yeux était que Sherlock était amoureux de John.

* * *

*Trouble de Stress Post-Traumatique

Hello tout le monde ! Chapitre un peu en avance cette semaine parce que je pars en vacances demain et j'aurai pas le temps de le poster. Ma période de révisions d'exams va commencer alors il n'y aura probablement pas de nouveau chapitre avant 2 bonnes semaines (oui j'aime raconter ma vie ^^)

Anyway, merci à tous pour vos commentaires, ça fait super plaisir :D

Bonnes vacances à tous !


	7. Session five: Panic

Claire était fière de son bureau. Comme toujours avant chaque séance elle se redressa un peu, plaça des mouchoirs sur le bureau en cas de crise de larmes, baissa les stores car en automne le Soleil donnait directement sur cette pièce (comme aujourd'hui). Elle prépara ses dossiers pour sa prochaine séance – Sherlock Holmes et John Watson, une paire intéressante selon son opinion professionnelle. Ce n'est pas qu'elle préférait John à Sherlock, non, des deux Sherlock était certainement le cas le plus inhabituel, mais elle savait qu'ils avaient tous les deux besoin de niveaux d'attention très différents. John était sensible aux paroles douces et aux mots réconfortants, tandis que Sherlock lui rappelait son jeune frère – incroyablement têtu, la meilleure façon de traiter avec des gens comme Sherlock était de les contredire, de les pousser à bout et de les laisser contrer à leur façon. Elle était consciente qu'elle se comportait de façon dure avec le détective mais c'était la meilleure façon de le gérer, et elle défendrait cette décision si jamais quelqu'un venait à la dénoncer pour ça.

Claire ajusta une des photos sur l'étagère, présentant sa sœur avec son propre fils. Elle sourit distraitement et se retourna lorsqu'elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir.

"Bonjour John" dit-elle gaiement. Elle vit les yeux de John scintiller tandis qu'il jetait un coup d'œil à la salle dans l'espoir d'y trouver Sherlock, pas de chance. "Je vous en prie prenez place, je suis sûre qu'il sera là bientôt."

"Oui il sera là. Il a promis" déclara John avec confiance, enlevant sa veste alors qu'il s'asseyait.

"Comment allez-vous ?" demanda-t-elle, s'installant dans son siège en face du canapé.

"A vrai dire… je n'en sais rien" répondit-il avec honnêteté. "Les choses semblaient être…" La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau pour laisser passer Sherlock.

"Tu as une mine affreuse…" dit John sans réfléchir. Le détective avait l'air échevelé, ses boucles partant dans tous les sens et son manteau boutonné n'importe comment. Il avait l'air de quelqu'un ayant couru tout le long du chemin.

"Je ne voulais pas être en retard" marmonna maladroitement Sherlock. "Mycroft s'est comporté de façon immature aujourd'hui et il a refusé de me laisser une voiture tant que je ne me soumettais pas à…" Il cligna des yeux, semblant réaliser qui était présent dans la pièce. "Peu importe."

"S'il te plait, ne me dis pas que cette phrase allait se terminer par 'un contrôle anti-dopage' " supplia le docteur, inquiet.

"Ce n'était pas le cas" le rassura Sherlock, s'asseyant et déboutonnant son manteau. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux pour les replacer dans leur habituel 'bazar sexy' plutôt que leur 'bazar désordonné' actuel. John allait vraiment devoir lui demander un jour comment il arrivait à faire ça… un jour où Sherlock ne le regarderait pas aussi intensément. Ce qui était par ailleurs vraiment troublant.

"Que veux-tu de moi John ?" demanda Sherlock sans ambages, ne prenant même pas la peine de saluer Claire.

"Je… de la franchise je suppose. Je… ne sais pas. J'ai envie de parler" dit John, se décidant au fur et à mesure. Sherlock hocha la tête, comme si cette réponse était acceptable.

"Hm" déclara Claire, un léger sourire jouant sur ses lèvres. "Est-ce quelque chose dont vous êtes capable Sherlock ? Etre franc et honnête ?"

"Je peux essayer" agréa le détective.

"Eh bien, la chasse est ouverte ! John, y-a-t-il quoi que ce soit que vous voudriez savoir à propos de Sherlock ou des événements qui vous ont conduit ici tous les deux ?" John réfléchit un très long moment avant de demander doucement.

"Lorsque tu étais… loin d'ici…" Il ne pouvait se résoudre à dire 'mort'. "Est-ce qu'on t'as manqué ?" Sherlock fronça légèrement les sourcils, droit au but alors.

"Oui" répondit-il honnêtement.

"Pourriez-vous élaborer sur ce point Sherlock ?" l'invita Claire. Ce dernier plissa les yeux, donnant sa réponse sans même y penser.

"Je n'ai pas besoin" dit-il simplement. "John sait ce que c'est que de se languir de quelqu'un, il sait ce que l'on ressent. Et de plus il me connait, il sait ce que ça représente d'admettre qu'ils m'ont manqué et au cas où _vous_ ne le sauriez pas – ça signifie admettre que je me soucie des autres, confesser que je ne suis pas le sociopathe que tout le monde croit" expliqua Sherlock très posément, comme s'il parlait à un enfant en bas-âge, mais Claire ne semblait pas se soucier du fait d'être prise de haut, parce que Sherlock consentait enfin à parler, s'ouvrant et révélant ses sentiments plutôt que ses opinions.

"Merci" marmonna John.

"Plus précisément, si nous continuons dans le domaine de la psychanalyse, votre prochaine question est susceptible d'être pourquoi, lorsqu'une totale honnêteté a été demandée, John a choisi cette question en particulier" continua Sherlock dans la foulée. "Il n'a pas demandé parce qu'il connaissait la réponse et qu'il voulait juste me l'entendre dire, il a demandé parce qu'il ne savait vraiment pas si ceux que j'avais laissé derrière m'avaient manqué. Ma toute dernière action envers lui avant le coup de téléphone sur le toit a été de lui mentir pour mettre de la distance entre nous, de paraitre insensible, et il cherche l'assurance que ce n'était que des mensonges, de la comédie. John veut savoir si mes actions m'ont fait souffrir, non pas parce qu'il veut que je souffre mais parce que ça prouve qu'ils… qu'_il_ représente quelque chose pour moi" conclut-il.

"Vous avez lu des livres de psychologie Mr Holmes" s'exclama Claire, ayant l'air plus que fière de lui.

"Ai-je raison John ?" l'interrogea le brun.

"Tu as toujours raison" marmonna le docteur, se sentant légèrement exposé. Sherlock avait plus ou moins résumé tout ce à quoi il avait pensé durant ces trois dernières années.

"Dans ce cas, tout ce que je te demande est de ne pas confondre ma réticence avec une absence d'émotions." Sherlock baissa la tête tout en parlant, réfléchissant attentivement à ce qu'il allait dire. "Tu savais autrefois, sans l'ombre d'un doute, que j'étais capable d'une telle émotion, et pourtant cet épisode t'as ébranlé. Ce n'est pas que tu ne me fais pas confiance, c'est que tu ne fais plus confiance à cet instinct – le reste du monde pense que je suis une créature sans cœur et tu n'y a jamais cru, mais trois ans d'absence et les médias chuchotant des mots irréfléchis et erronés ont altérés ta confiance. Tu doutes de moi parce que tu doutes de toi" dit-il calmement. John resta silencieux, car Sherlock avait beau mépriser toutes ces bêtises de psychanalyse, il n'en était pas moins doué dans ce domaine.

"Eh bien… cela nous amène tout naturellement à notre partie 'pratique' de la journée." Claire parlait elle aussi doucement, comprenant qu'ils étaient tous les deux à vif en cet instant. Sherlock révélant ce qu'avait à l'esprit John les avait tous deux laissés plus vulnérables qu'ils n'en avaient l'habitude durant les séances. "Beaucoup de choses sont tacites entre vous, je n'ai jamais vu un lien comme le vôtre et je comprends que pour l'instant ce lien est tendu, mais il est bien là."

"Oui…" murmura John, ayant l'air d'accord avec ça.

"Mais parfois, comme l'a très justement dit Sherlock, les gens ont besoin d'être rassurés. Parfois, le simple fait de l'entendre de vive voix permet d'ouvrir les vannes." Elle posa ses dossiers sur la table avant de joindre ses mains sur ses genoux. "Il y a beaucoup d'amour entre vous." Elle leva la main pour faire taire John qui était sur le point de protester, l'air assez exaspéré. "Et avant que vous ne commenciez avec votre discours 'je ne suis pas gay', vous pouvez vous détendre, je vous ai entendu la première fois. L'amour n'est pas toujours une connexion romantique, vous pouvez aimer un frère, un ami, un animal de compagnie ou un partenaire d'un tas de façons différentes et ce n'est pas mon rôle d'avoir une opinion sur l'amour que vous vous portez tous les deux, mais je peux vous certifier qu'il est bien là." Sherlock avait encore une fois détourné les yeux pour observer le mur derrière Claire. "Donc, c'est l'activité d'aujourd'hui. Tout ce que je veux que vous fassiez, c'est dire à l'autre qu'il compte pour vous… parfois le simple fait de le dire peut aider."

"Tout cela est stupide" grogna John, se sentant mis à nu.

"Je peux commencer si tu préfères" offrit Sherlock, étonnamment. Claire hocha la tête.

Il se tourna pour faire face à John cette fois, les yeux résolument fixés sur le médecin.

"John, je peux honnêtement dire que je t'aime" dit-il clairement. John sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge, sachant que Sherlock ne l'avait jamais dit à personne. "Je ne suis peut-être pas le meilleur pour exprimer mes sentiments mais ils sont bien là, et si jamais il te prenait l'envie d'être rassuré sur ce fait, il te suffirait de demander" lui promit le détective.

"Je…" John fronça légèrement les sourcils. "Ouais… ouais je t'aime aussi." Il déglutit et écarquilla les yeux lorsque sa prise de conscience le frappa avec la force d'un tank. Il crut voir les lèvres de Sherlock esquisser un sourire tandis que le monde s'effondrait autour de lui, et ce fut à cet instant que John prit conscience que son compagnon s'en était déjà rendu compte. Claire sourit sereinement.

"Je vais vous laisser seuls tous les deux pour votre période de réflexion. Rappelez-vous, vous pouvez verrouiller la porte si vous avez besoin d'intimité" dit-elle doucement, se glissant hors de la pièce inaperçue, Sherlock et John n'ayant toujours pas brisé leur contact visuel depuis que les mots avaient été prononcés.

"Je savais que tu y viendrais" dit doucement Sherlock. John se mit à rire et se leva, ayant besoin de bouger, d'essayer de donner un sens à tout ça dans sa tête.

"Comment avons-nous fait pour ne pas voir ça venir ?" demanda-t-il, passant sa main dans ses cheveux et se détournant de Sherlock pour rassembler ses pensées.

"Si cela peut te faire te sentir mieux, je ne l'ai moi-même réalisé que la semaine dernière." John laissa échapper un autre éclat de rire nerveux, secouant la tête d'un air presque incrédule parce que c'était logique, c'était putain de logique. Il entendit Sherlock se lever de son siège et verrouiller la porte.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire maintenant ?" demanda John dans un soupir. Il entendit le détective récupérer quelques mouchoirs dans la boite que Claire gardait sur son bureau, mais n'eut pas le temps de protester avec indignation sur le fait qu'il n'était pas sur le point de fondre en larmes parce que tout à coup Sherlock fut dans son dos, glissant un bras autour de sa taille. C'était le premier vrai contact qu'ils avaient depuis le retour de Sherlock et c'était intime, rassurant, la silhouette du brun était chaude contre son dos, l'enlaçant par derrière et rappelant à John qu'il était bien réel. Le détective était de retour d'entre les morts et bien vivant, chaud et tangible et… mordillant son oreille.

"Eh bien, je ne sais pas ce que tu as l'intention de faire." Sa voix n'était qu'un grondement sourd contre l'oreille du docteur. "Mais j'ai vingt minutes à passer dans une pièce fermée à clé avec l'homme que j'aime, j'ai l'intention de les utiliser à bon escient" murmura-t-il sur un ton qui ne pouvait être décrit que comme séducteur.

Le truc le plus étrange à propos de cette situation, c'est que ce n'était pas étrange du tout. Avec Sherlock frottant son nez dans son cou, John n'avait pas été aussi apaisé depuis des années. Le bras autour de sa taille était fort et protecteur et John ne s'était pas senti à ce point en sécurité depuis une éternité. Le cadet Holmes plaça un doux baiser bouche ouverte sur la zone où il pouvait sentir le pouls de John et ce dernier frissonna, se penchant en arrière contre le torse de son compagnon. Il était à l'aise, et les inquiétudes et préoccupations qui ricochaient dans son crâne n'entachaient en rien le sentiment de calme qui déferlait sur lui sous les bons soins de Sherlock.

Sauf que le toucher de Sherlock passa rapidement de réconfortant à sexuel, ses doigts fins déboutonnant délibérément la chemise de John et, oh mon dieu ce que c'était inapproprié.

"Sherlock !" protesta le docteur. "Non… on ne peut pas…" Mais son argument mourut sur sa langue tandis que les doigts de Sherlock caressaient son abdomen, envoyant une décharge le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

"On peut" furent les seuls mots de Sherlock, longeant la ceinture du pantalon de son compagnon avec son pouce. John essaya de le repousser à nouveau lorsqu'il défit le bouton de son pantalon.

"Nous sommes dans le bureau d'un thérapeute !" siffla-t-il, mais ce n'était pas un sifflement d'indignation ou de colère, non c'était le sifflement d'un homme n'ayant pas été touché intimement depuis… bon sang cela faisait un moment.

"La porte est verrouillée et le store est tiré." Sherlock ponctua son assurance qu'ils ne seraient pas interrompus en pinçant doucement le cou de John. Ses dents éraflant la gorge de John firent frissonner ce dernier, ou peut-être était-ce le fait que le détective venait de baisser son sous-vêtement, l'exposant complètement. Exposé était définitivement le mot juste, vulnérable en aurait été un autre pour résumer la situation dans laquelle se trouvait John.

Tout cela était mal, il fallait qu'ils arrêtent, ils avaient besoin de parler de tout ça parce que John n'était pas certain de ce que Sherlock voulait, bon sang il n'était même pas certain de ce qu'il voulait _lui_ – mais réfléchir à tout cela devenait de plus en plus dur. Dur étant le mot clé.

Il maudit en silence la réaction de son corps, parce qu'importe à quel point cette situation était inappropriée, John était plus excité qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, et si la bosse buttant avec insistance contre son dos était une indication, il n'était pas le seul. John n'avait pas le temps de s'attarder sur le fait que Sherlock, un homme, était blottit contre lui, manifestement excité, ou sur le fait que ce n'était pas du tout le facteur le plus inquiétant dans cette affaire, étant donné que les doigts de Sherlock venaient d'agripper son érection et que toutes les pensées de John se dissipèrent instantanément. Il cessa de résister, penchant la tête en arrière contre l'épaule du brun tandis que ce dernier le caressait. Il ferma les yeux parce qu'il savait que la vue le submergerait, mais son cerveau se chargea de lui fournir la scène dans les plus vifs détails – le contraste de la main pâle de Sherlock contre la rougeur de sa propre excitation, la goutte de liquide pré-éjaculatoire qu'il savait se former au niveau du gland. Il pouvait imaginer l'homme dont la respiration haletante lui chatouillait le cou – les joues rouges, les pupilles dilatées au maximum, le cerveau parfaitement silencieux pour le moment.

"Shh" marmonna Sherlock, ses lèvres n'ayant pas quitté une seconde la peau de John. Il n'avait même pas réalisé qu'il haletait et gémissait mais il devint tout à coup très conscient des bruits qu'ils produisaient, le souffle erratique du détective, les inspirations sèches qu'il faisait lui-même, le 'claquement' mouillé du contact entre leurs peaux tandis que Sherlock augmentait le rythme de ses vas-et-viens.

Il fut proche de la délivrance en un temps honteusement rapide. La main de Sherlock frictionnant et massant son érection lancinante, sa langue parcourant son cou, le mouvement presque imperceptible des hanches du brun contre son dos, recherchant un contact pour sa propre érection prise au piège – toutes ces actions allumèrent diaboliquement la libido négligée du docteur.

"Sher…" commença John, une note de panique dans la voix, mais à peine eut-il le temps de prononcer le demi-mot que l'autre main de son acolyte (celle qui ne faisait actuellement pas connaissance avec le pénis de John) caressa brièvement son arrière-train (Oh!) avant d'apparaitre en face de lui avec une liasse de mouchoirs, s'apprêtant à récupérer les preuves lorsque John finirait inévitablement par tomber dans le précipice au bord duquel il vacillait.

Il frissonna, et ses hanches firent un mouvement brusque vers l'avant dans la main de Sherlock. Lorsqu'il ne fut pas en mesure d'arrêter le gémissement qui s'échappa de sa bouche, Sherlock tordit son cou selon un angle étrange et captura les lèvres de John avec les siennes, avalant tout son qui aurait pu leur causer des ennuis. Les genoux du docteur chancelèrent tandis qu'il venait avec la langue de Sherlock dans la bouche, son corps tout entier tremblant alors que le détective avait encore assez de self-control pour maintenir les mouchoirs en place. En réalité cela dura quelques secondes, mais cela parut une éternité à John, chaque terminaison nerveuse de son corps crépitait d'électricité et il était conscient de chaque point de contact entre eux jusqu'au moment où il finit d'éjaculer, jusqu'à ce que Sherlock morde sa lèvre inférieure et se défasse de lui, poussant les papiers souillés dans sa poche. John sentit le froid l'envahir sans Sherlock pour l'envelopper, et se trouva beaucoup trop exposé. Il remit en place son sous-vêtement et remonta sa fermeture éclair pendant que Sherlock enfilait son manteau.

Le médecin essayait de tout son être de donner un sens à la dernière demi-heure, comment il était passé de hétéro en thérapie avec son ami à baisant dans un bureau avec un autre homme.

"Ne t'inquiète pas pour le remboursement, tu pourras me retourner la faveur une fois rentrés à la maison" déclara Sherlock, son long manteau cachant avec succès son érection. Il avait l'air sacrément calme, bien plus que John qui se sentait ébranlé.

"A la maison…" murmura-t-il.

"Oui, à la maison" répondit le détective sur un ton désespéré, de toute évidence légèrement irrité par la capacité mentale altérée de John – partiellement parce qu'il était lui-même encore excité et qu'il n'avait pas le temps de s'en occuper.

"Non" dit John en secouant la tête tandis que Sherlock se dirigeait vers la porte. Le détective se retourna pour lui faire face, les sourcils froncés.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par 'non' ?" demanda-t-il dans un souffle.

"Je veux dire non. Tu ne peux pas revenir à la maison. Pas… pas encore…" La voix de John était enrouée, comme si elle ne lui appartenait pas réellement.

"Je ne comprends pas." Sherlock fronça à nouveau les sourcils. "Nous avons arrangé les choses. C'est fini…"

"Non ! Non ça ne l'est pas ! Putain Sherlock !" John fit courir une main dans ses cheveux, tous les soucis qu'il avait pu avoir au début de la séance lui revenant de plein fouet. Désormais son cerveau n'était pas distrait par un désir charnel qui avait semblé insurmontable. "Bordel mais qu'est-ce qu'on vient de faire ?" John gémit lorsque cette pensée le frappa. "Tu te rends compte qu'on a royalement tout foutu en l'air ? Bon sang, comment allons-nous faire pour arranger un truc pareil ?!" Sherlock ne dit rien, se contentant de fixer le docteur.

"On voit ça à la maison" finit-il par déclarer, lorsqu'il devint évident que John se vautrait dans l'autodépréciation.

"Non. Non je dois… je dois réfléchir à tout ça."

"Qu'est-ce qu'i réfléchir ?" répliqua Sherlock, agacé.

"J'ai juste… tu as eu toute une semaine pour y penser !" souligna-t-il. "Mon cerveau ne traite pas les informations aussi rapidement que le tien et j… Je ne sais pas Sherlock !" cria-t-il, couvrant momentanément son visage avec ses mains. "Comment diable allons-nous redevenir comme avant après ça ?"

"Pourquoi… pourquoi le voudrions-nous ?" demanda Sherlock, la confusion évidente sur son visage. John grogna à nouveau, il était évident que Sherlock n'avait pas réfléchi à tout cela correctement et c'était le bordel, tellement le bordel et il avait juste besoin de temps pour remettre tout ça au clair. Trop de choses étaient arrivées trop rapidement et l'esprit du médecin avait du mal à donner un sens à tout cela.

"J'ai fait tout ce que tu m'as demandé John" déclara Sherlock, et il y avait une douleur dans ses yeux à laquelle John ne voulait pas céder en cet instant. "Je suis venu ici malgré mes réserves, j'ai été ouvert et honnête exactement comme tu le voulais. Que veux-tu encore de moi ?" demanda-t-il, frustré.

"Juste…. Donne-moi un peu d'espace, d'accord ?" déclara-t-il dans un souffle. L'expression de Sherlock était grave. "Je n'essaie pas de… je viens de… nom de Dieu Sherlock !" John tomba à la renverse sur le canapé avec la tête dans les mains. "Tu m'as dit… la semaine dernière, tu m'as dit que si j'avais le moindre respect pour tout ce que nous avions, je devais te laisser seul un moment. Juste… fait ça pour moi d'accord ? Va-t'en ok? Laisse-moi un peu de temps pour réfléchir et… laisse-moi tout mettre en ordre." John ne vit pas l'expression sur le visage de Sherlock, il ne vit pas que ce dernier voulait être en colère de s'être fait repoussé mais était plus blessé qu'il ne l'admettrait jamais. En revanche il entendit le verrou de la porte être levé et la réponse froide et insensible de son compagnon.

"A la semaine prochaine."

* * *

Bonsoir tout le monde ! Oh là là, j'avais dit deux semaines et voilà que ça fait plus d'un mois que je n'avais pas posté de nouveau chapitre oO Je suis désolée ! Je devais m'en occuper après les partiels et puis finalement je suis tombée dans une période où j'étais vraiment pas motivée pour traduire, tout ce que je faisais ça me semblait mal dit...

Enfin bref, me revoilà ^^ Merci à tous d'avoir lu, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à commenter et à donner votre opinion.

Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée et à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre ! (promis ce sera plus rapide ^^)


	8. Dinner

John ne savait pas si Sherlock ignorait ses appels parce qu'il boudait ou juste pour le plaisir d'être mesquin et méchant. Il avait eu l'intention de se présenter tôt lors de la prochaine séance de façon à pouvoir parler au cadet Holmes avant, mais la chaudière était tombée en panne ce qui donna lieu à une douche froide (pas la première de la semaine), puis l'une des plus grandes inquiétudes de John était devenue réalité lorsque Mme Hudson tomba effectivement d'une chaise en essayant de récupérer sa théière sur le dessus du réfrigérateur. Elle était heureusement indemne mais elle s'était fait une sacrée frayeur – John avait récupéré lui-même la théière et lui avait préparé une tasse, s'asseyant un moment pour discuter avec elle le temps qu'elle se calme. Tout ça pour dire qu'il était en retard, et même au pas de course il avait peur d'avoir manqué la séance et donc l'opportunité de discuter.

Mais lorsqu'il se glissa dans le bureau, Claire était encore là, tout comme Sherlock qui était assis sur le canapé, légèrement recroquevillé sur lui-même, regardant dans la direction de la fenêtre. "Je…" commença-t-il, prêt à présenter ses excuses. "Assieds-toi" déclara Sherlock sans ambages. John fronça les sourcils et se dirigea vers le canapé, s'asseyant avec une expression perplexe sur le visage.

"Je n'ai pas obtenu plus de deux mots de sa part" l'informa Claire en secouant la tête. Elle avait essayé. Sherlock était arrivé tôt, et était devenu de plus en plus misérable à chaque minute prolongeant l'absence de John.

"Je ne suis pas ici pour vous parler" murmura Sherlock dans sa direction. "J'ai quelque chose à dire et je ne le dirai qu'une seule fois." Sa voix était plus froide que la glace, tranchante et insensible et John se sentit transpercé par la culpabilité. Il n'avait pas voulu que les événements de la semaine dernière passent pour un rejet mais Sherlock les avait de toute évidence prit comme tel, et John n'avait pas l'impression qu'aborder cet épisode ici avec Claire serait approprié ou apprécié.

"Très bien Sherlock… de quoi voulez-vous parler ?" demanda la thérapeute. Sherlock la foudroya du regard avant de reporter son attention vers la fenêtre.

"Avoir feint mon propre suicide." John grimaça, il savait qu'ils devaient en discuter mais Claire l'avait fait remarquer lorsqu'ils s'étaient vus la première fois – ils avaient tous deux des opinions très fortes et très différentes sur le sujet et il était fort probable qu'ils ne se mettent jamais d'accord. Tout cela allait probablement se terminer en bagarre et ce n'était pas ce que John souhaitait en cet instant. "Je ne regrette pas de l'avoir fait" dit-il sans une once de remord dans la voix.

"Je sais tu l'as déjà dit." John soupira.

"Tais-toi et écoute !" le rembarra Sherlock. "Je te l'ai déjà dit auparavant et tu ne m'as pas écouté la première fois alors tu vas m'écouter maintenant" dit-il dans un grognement et John hocha la tête.

"Je ne suis pas désolé d'avoir fait ce que j'ai fait car ça t'a sauvé la vie, la vie de Mme Hudson et celle de Lestrade." Il ponctua les derniers mots, chaque syllabe poinçonnant l'air tandis qu'il parlait. "J'ai très peu de sens moral mais personne, pas même toi, ni Mycroft, ni tous les thérapeutes du monde ne me convaincront que ce n'était pas la bonne chose à faire." John enfonça sa tête entre ses mains, il ne voulait pas entendre ça à nouveau, pas maintenant, pas alors qu'ils avaient un million d'autres choses à régler.

"Cependant" déclara Sherlock, sa voix s'adoucissant quelque peu. _Oh_. C'était nouveau. D'habitude c'était tout ce que le détective avait à dire sur le sujet – qu'il avait raison, fin de la discussion. "Je comprends que mes actions aient pu te causer… te faire ressentir… te faire avoir…" Sherlock fronça les sourcils, regardant toujours la fenêtre et non John, apparemment incapable de finir sa phrase. Il expira un grand coup avant de proclamer. "Des problèmes. Et pour t'avoir fait traverser tout ça… je suis _sincèrement _désolé."

John releva la tête pour essayer d'apercevoir l'expression du détective, mais ce dernier évitait résolument le contact visuel avec lui. Cependant, John eut à nouveau un surprenant moment de clarté, il savait combien il était difficile pour Sherlock de s'excuser pour quoi que ce soit, encore plus pour quelque chose d'une telle profondeur émotionnelle. Eh bien, un prêté pour un rendu. "Je suis désolé de m'être comporté comme un trou du cul depuis ton retour" offrit John. Puis ce fut le silence, pendant un long moment personne ne dit rien, Claire ne voulant empiéter sur les platebandes de personne. Lorsqu'il devint évident que ni Sherlock ni John n'avaient quelque chose à rajouter, elle s'éclaircit la gorge.

"Eh bien, je suis absolument ravie des progrès que vous avez fait ici tous les deux mais… vous êtes-vous fréquentés en dehors de ces séances ?" John jeta un coup d'œil à Sherlock, qui n'avait de toute évidence aucune intention de répondre. "Non, nous ne l'avons pas fait" admit-il dans un soupir.

"Je sais que l'appartement est un sujet de discorde depuis le retour de Sherlock… mais je pense que vous avez besoin tous les deux de recommencer à interagir de votre propre chef de façon à retrouver une certaine normalité… Peut-être sur un terrain neutre ?" Elle fut à nouveau confrontée à un long silence et soupira profondément. "Les gars, j'ai besoin que vous soyez francs – avec moi et envers vous-mêmes. Il va falloir arrêter de faire l'autruche." Les sourcils de Sherlock se soulevèrent brièvement face à l'ironie du choix de terminologie, si John ne se sentait pas visé avec ça… Claire quant à elle fronça les sourcils. "Que se passe-t-il ?"

Le médecin était incroyablement gêné puisqu'il était évident que Sherlock n'avait nulle inclination à parler des événements de la semaine passée, et pour être honnête John se trouvait entre le marteau et l'enclume. Il voulait parler de tout ça à quelqu'un, n'importe qui qui voudrait bien l'entendre mais il avait eu peur d'en toucher un mot à Mme Hudson, il se détesterait de lui donner de faux espoirs. John se prépara à dire la vérité à Claire mais le sixième sens de Sherlock était en pleine forme ce jour-là, et réalisant que son compagnon était sur le point de divulguer beaucoup plus d'informations qu'il était personnellement prêt à partager avec l'austère thérapeute, il prit la parole. "Allons dîner" offrit-il, pesant ses mots. John avait entendu cela auparavant. Dîner. Bien sûr… la fameuse proposition d'Irène Adler. Uh oh.

"Je suis d'accord avec le fait que nous devrions parler en dehors de cette thérapie mais…" commença-t-il précautionneusement, ne voulant pas aggraver encore plus la situation. "Sherlock, tu dois comprendre que je… ne suis pas allé _dîner _depuis très longtemps." John accentua le mot dîner afin que Sherlock comprenne qu'il avait saisi la référence. "Et passer d'une presque totale absence de communication à… aller dîner, est peut-être un trop grand pas en avant en ce moment et…" John se mordit la lèvre, il n'était pas tout à fait sûr de la façon dont il devait mettre fin à cette phrase.

La nécessité de terminer son propos lui fut épargnée par un bip strident. Les yeux de Claire s'élargirent sous le choc et elle eut l'air mortifiée. "Je suis tellement désolée, ce n'est vraiment pas professionnel de ma part" murmura-t-elle. Les yeux de Sherlock parcoururent avec soin son corps, Claire était très élégamment habillée – trop élégamment, son pantalon chic noir n'avait pas de poches et son chemisier ne possédait qu'un minuscule espace vide. Ah. Sherlock sourit d'un air diabolique.

"Vous pouvez répondre" lui dit-il, légèrement amusé. John les observa d'un air ahuri tandis qu'un concours de regards se déroulait, les yeux orageux de Sherlock ne défaillant pas face à la détermination inébranlable de Claire. Le médecin était confus, jusqu'à ce que – à contrecœur – Claire se retourne et récupère le téléphone dans son soutien-gorge pour vérifier le message. Il sourit, il adorait le fait que Sherlock l'ait su d'un simple coup d'œil. Il avait eu des petites amies qui gardaient leur portable dans leur soutien-gorge, c'était probablement pratique. Lorsque Claire se retourna, son refus d'être gênée devant Sherlock s'était évanoui, laissant son visage pâle et effrayé.

"Je dois y aller" dit-elle, ayant l'air dans le vague, l'esprit distant. "Vous serez intégralement remboursés pour cette séance… je suis désolée" murmura-t-elle avant de sortir de la pièce pratiquement en courant.

"Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?" demanda John à voix haute. Sherlock jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

"Etant donné que nous somme fin Septembre, la rentrée scolaire était il n'y a pas longtemps et son fils doit avoir à peu près onze ans – le temps du collège… Elle conduit la voiture pour venir travailler et avec son unique revenu il est peu probable qu'ils possèdent un second véhicule, il doit très certainement aller à l'école à pied – une nouvelle école, un trajet avec lequel il n'est pas familier. Si on se base sur l'heure… je présume qu'il a été impliqué dans un accident sur son chemin. Probablement heurté par une voiture."

"Oh mon Dieu… j'espère qu'il va bien" déclara John avec sincérité, ne doutant pas une seconde des déductions du détective. Sherlock haussa les épaules, il n'avait jamais rencontré le gamin et n'avait pas de raison particulière de s'inquiéter pour sa sécurité – mais il aimait le fait que John s'en préoccupe.

Le médecin hésita, il voulait vraiment parler à Sherlock – mais le bureau du thérapeute semblait trop impersonnel pour régler leurs problèmes romantiques… il essaya de ne pas rougir lorsque ses yeux se posèrent par automatisme sur l'endroit où Sherlock l'avait branlé sans ménagement la dernière fois – John était vraiment un hypocrite. "Ecoute, je sais que tu m'as déjà dit non auparavant mais… t'as envie de venir prendre un café ?" offrit-il, se sentant un peu guindé.

"A l'appartement ?" demanda Sherlock, toujours assis alors que John était déjà debout à enfiler sa veste.

"A l'appartement…" agréa-t-il, se tournant pour faire face à un Sherlock pensif.

"Avec du recul, j'ai peut-être réagi un peu excessivement la semaine dernière" finit par murmurer Sherlock. "Tu crois ?" le taquina son compagnon. "Ouais… c'est vrai mais… ok… je suppose que rétrospectivement je n'ai pas très bien géré la situation." Il fit une pause puis se mit à rire doucement. "Nan mais regarde nous, en train de parler de nos problèmes comme des adultes." Il tendit la main à Sherlock. "Il est trop tôt pour hum… dîner… mais… un café c'est un début non ?" Sherlock hocha la tête, saisissant la main de John pour se relever du canapé. Il la lâcha en allant attraper son manteau, mais alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la porte quelque chose le titilla.

"Juste pour clarifier les choses… on utilise 'dîner' comme un euphémisme pour du sexe n'est-ce pas ?" John se mit à rire tellement fort qu'il en tomba presque à la renverse – et c'était bon, c'était familier. Il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de la dernière fois où il avait ri si fort qu'il en avait eu les larmes aux yeux, mais il était presque certain que Sherlock était là. Le détective se figea et regarda John comme si une seconde tête lui avait poussé.

"Oui" haleta John, se tenant les côtes. "Oui c'est ce qu'on fait."

"Je ne me souviens pas de la dernière fois où tu as souri comme ça" déclara Sherlock d'un ton neutre tandis que le docteur se redressait, il s'était pratiquement retrouvé plié en deux d'hilarité.

"Ah ouais ? Moi non plus." John sourit chaleureusement et sincèrement à Sherlock, qui se détendit visiblement tandis que John retenait la porte ouverte pour lui.

* * *

Eh eh, petit cadeau dominical ! ^^ Ce chapitre là était assez court donc j'ai été rapide, et comme j'avais mis un temps fou pour le précédent je me suis dit que j'allais poster vite histoire de me faire pardonner ^^

Bref, j'espère que vous avez apprécié cette lecture, je tiens vraiment à remercier tous les gens qui laissent des reviews, c'est toujours un plaisir à lire :) Et tous les gens en général qui suivent cette histoire.

Le prochain chapitre est plus long, j'y travaille déjà mais je ne pourrai pas le publier aussi vite.

Bonne soirée à tous !


End file.
